Heaven's Blade
by SilverRay
Summary: When the ring was destroyed, it brought upon the destruction of Middle Earth. His life bound to something other than the One, bringing changes to the world. Mistakes made, memories found bring a twist to a certain girl. MOST LIKELY WILL NEVER BE COMPLETED
1. Trees

Heaven's Blade 

They stood on the edge, the battle over. With a scream, he fell into the deep pits of the volcano, treasure clutched tightly in his hand. When the form fell into the volcano and his screams ceased, the world froze, waiting, watching. The volcano calmed its rumbling sighing almost contently before erupting, flames of lava leaping into the air, sounds of the rock crumbling reached their ears. 

"We must leave!" the younger cried. 

The red flaming fingers reached up, scorching the rock, exploding high into the air. "We can't…hope has left us." 

"Don't say that!" the younger spoke once more, cradling a vial in his hands. The light within the vial was beginning to grow dim. "We finished the mission! It's all over. We can go home now." 

"No, it almost seems as if this is what the ring wanted, what Sauron wanted! He's laughing at us. I can feel it. The victory is his, not ours." The red finger wrapped around his feet, burning his skin but he didn't cry out in pain. Clouds formed around the mountain and across the world. "I suppose this is the end." 

His fingers reached out and wrapped around his friend's. The mountain let out one last rumble before erupting in red flames. Darkness swept over the land, darkening the beautiful green flourishing lands to the deep forests. Hope dwindled and the victory that was within their grasp turned and left them. The day the One was destroyed, was the day Middle Earth ended.

"I'm so tired!" the golden haired girl yawned as she walked down the streets, a grocery bag in her arms. "I'll prove it to Shingo! I can live on my own." 

The day was yawning with her, preparing to rest and let the moon watch upon the world. The golden haired girl stopped walking for a moment, glancing into the alleyway short cut back to her apartment. Twenty-one. She was twenty-one now and out of university, living on her own. But she went home a lot. Her father still hadn't had the thought enter his mind that she was actually living on her own. 

Usagi stopped walking, a mass of blonde hair sprawled out upon the ground. She knelt down, setting the bag down, and looking about. A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw a figure laying on the ground. She checked for a pulse first, remembering back to a class she attended with Ami a long time ago. He was alive at least. She moved her hand to hover above his nose, and he was breathing. So at least she wasn't a person who found a dead body. She wondered who this person was. His clothes were most unusual and she never knew a guy to have such long hair. 

The man began to stir, coughing and sputtering after a moment. She mad no move to interrupt him until he had finished. "Daijoubu ka?" she questioned. 

He turned his head to stare at her. He moved his eyes away and looked at his surroundings. The alley was dark and dim, stone was everywhere. His face was one in deep thought. "This is not Middle Earth is it?" 

Usagi stared at him for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "This is Earth," she said slowly in English. 

The man seemed to ponder her words for a moment before moving to brush his hair out of his face. When he did she caught sight of his pointed ears. She nearly screamed, falling back. He looked at her in alarm, pulling out a knife. It was then the golden haired girl screamed. "Lady, pray, it is all right!" 

Usagi backed away. "Who are you?" she questioned, her voice quivering with fear. 

"I am Legolas Greenleaf," he replied, sheathing his knife. 

The golden haired girl didn't move. "Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi." She sat upon the ground still, the cold of the stone seeping into her. She thought, questioned, and wondered what to do with this strange man. He obviously was pretty cautious or a strange thief, pulling out knives. She sighed. A strange guy most definitely…but he didn't seem all _that_ bad. 

"Where are you from?" she asked slowly.

"Mirkwood."

She stared at him. She had never heard of Mirk…wood before. He must have been lost or on the wrong planet. "Where are you…staying?" maybe her English wasn't totally lost.

"Here, I have no place to stay."

"Then…come with me," she slowly pulled herself to her feet and picked up the grocery bag.

After spending about five minutes walking through the dark alleys the two came back to the main streets. Usagi stopped walking in front of a small apartment complex, her companion looking about himself curiously as he had done the whole time. She slowly began to climb up the stairs, and he followed, slowly though. She opened the door to her apartment and let the strangely dressed pointed ear man into the apartment. She took off her shoes and changed into her slippers and paused for a moment to get some of her dad's old slippers from the bottom of the closet. "Ah ha!" she tossed the slippers onto the floor. "There! You can wear…" her voice trailed off as she found Legolas standing by the window. 

"Where are all the trees?" he asked. 

Usagi didn't say anything and walked over to him. "There's a park. I will take you there tomorrow. You can stay…with me until you find a place…to stay. What do you…want to eat?" she questioned carrying the groceries into the kitchen. 

"Anything," he hadn't eaten much of a meal since they left Gondor. 

Usagi cooked a quick dinner but managed to make a bit of a mess out of the kitchen, like always. She set the food on the table. Her new roommate stood looking out the window still. "Is something… wrong?" she asked the taller person. 

"How can you live without trees?" he asked following the girl to the dinner table. It was worse than Minas Tirith.

Usagi said nothing before smiling. "We do not _live _without trees. They are at the park. I will take you there one day." He stared at her, not understanding what she said. She smiled and laughed. "Where do you come from anyways? You have peculiar clothes on." She was now thankful for taking that English class in university, now actually finding an important use for it. 

"I come from Mirkwood, from Middle Earth. I was representing the elves at the Council of Elrond and I was supposed to protect someone," he replied not saying anymore at the moment. Usagi stopped eating to ponder his words. 

"Well," she began slowly. "You're on Earth…but I've never heard of Middle Earth or Mirk…wood." She fell silent for a moment. "But what are they like, Mirkwood and Middle Earth?" 

He nodded and set down his fork. He slowly began to tell about Mirkwood and the people who lived there, his father, the forest before moving to Middle Earth. He spoke of what he had heard of the Shire, all he could tell about Rivendell, Moria, Lórien, Rohan, Isengard, Gondor, and finally Mordor. The golden haired girl listened, fascinated, her food almost forgotten. It was something out of a fairytale or a fantasy book. Another world that didn't exist to her, but to someone else it was to most important thing. After he concluded speaking of his world he sat back. 

"You didn't make that all up did you?" Usagi questioned. 

Legolas shook his head, finishing his meal. Usagi didn't touch her food. "I guess I must not be hungry after your story. I think I'll go to sleep. There's a guest room down there, make yourself comfortable. Good night."

Without waiting for him to reply she disappeared into her room and closed the door.  

_'A dream? Where am I?' _

She wore the oddest white dress she had ever seen, ruffles everywhere and a transparent cape. She was standing on the moon. She had seen the pictures in the magazines a long time ago. A crystal floated in the air not too far away. It was beautiful, shaped like a flower. Her fingers gingerly reached forward and brushed the crystal. She drew her hand back hastily, shocked by something within it. It began to pulsate as if it was a heart. Slowly, she drew back, away from the crystal, before turning away altogether. 

She nearly screamed. Someone stood in front of her, their face hidden deep within a grey cloaks. Long slender fingers reached forward and stroked her cheek. She sighed softly leaning into the touch. Lips brushed against her cheek and she closed her eyes. "Sleep in peace," a voice whispered into her ear. 

_'Arigatoo.'_

The chirping of birds brought her out from her slumber and slowly she opened her eyes, blinking, trying to clear away her sleep. After a moment she climbed out of the bed, yawning. She glanced at her alarm clock. Six thirty. Was this the earliest she had ever wakened up? She sighed. After a moment she stepped out of her room. She found her new elf friend standing by the window once more. She walked over to stand beside him. "There are still no trees," the elf sighed. 

"Do trees grow overnight?" she teased. 

He glanced at her. "I still do not see how you can live without seeing trees." 

"Hold on a minute," she sighed. After hastily changing she led the elf out of the apartment. "I don't know whether to get you clothes or get your hair cut first." She sighed once more. "People stare at you so much." 

The elf said nothing, watching occasionally a tree pass, nothing compared to the grand trees of Mirkwood. Usagi led him through the to the opening to a wall. After walking down the path a bit, trees slowly began to surround them, the path leading them through the darkness of the shade. Legolas paused his steps and Usagi stopped too. He walked forward to a tree and rested his palm upon its trunk. He nimbly began to climb it. The golden haired girl smiled and sat down at its base. A smile drifted upon her lips as she closed her eyes, sleep drifting upon her mind. 

'_Another dream?' _

She sat in a flower field, hidden in the shade of a tree. High above, an enormous blue and white orb floated, drifting upon the sky. The earth. "It's pretty isn't it, Serenity." 

"Yes, mother," she found her lips moving against her will. 

"You love the earth, do you not?" 

"It's beautiful." 

A silver haired woman came into her view. "Serenity," she smiled at her and soon it all disappeared. A single white crystal floated in the air, twirling about, catching the light that wasn't there. She stepped towards it, her fingers itching to rest upon the crystal, but fearing it at the same moment. A familiar cloaked figure stood, fingers posed to wrap around the crystal. She didn't move. "Come child, touch the crystal. It is yours to have," the voice hissed. 

The golden haired girl stepped back. "It is…my-"

"I won't listen to you!" Usagi screamed, blocking out the cloaked figure's voice with her hands. "Leave me alone!" 

"My child," the voice hissed, fingers reaching to take her face into his hands. 

"_NO!_"

She awoke once more, her back still resting upon the tree trunk. She slowly reached out with her fingers, brushing them across the grass until she touched the tips of soft shoes. Usagi turned her gaze upwards. Her new friends sat with his back against the tree, staring ahead of him. She didn't disturb him and drew her hand back. He seemed to be asleep. She smiled. '_I should get him something else to wear. He makes quite a spectacle when he walks down the street._' She barely could stifle a giggle at the stares her received earlier that day. "Mirkwood," she softly whispered. She wondered what the place was like. His brief description had not been enough to settle her curiosity.

"Lady Must-Rest finally woke up?" a familiar voice called her out from her thoughts. 

Usagi frowned a little. "That wasn't very nice to say." 

The elf smiled and let out a small laugh. "You've been resting for a long time. If you are ready, we may leave." Usagi nodded and slowly stood. "You said something about clothing?" 

The golden haired girl nodded. "You dress like your going to go trick-or-treating. You can't walk around the way you do and your hair-"

"What about my hair?"

"It's so long! Someone might mistake you for a girl. You should go get it cut." 

"Usagi," she did suppose it was the first time he had called her by her first name. She stopped walking and turned to face the elf. "My clothing I will change but I will not cut my hair." She question, assuming it had something with being an elf and his home. She nodded slowly. 

She moved her feet once more. "All right, let's go shopping then." 

Along with the glances people sent the elf, some were frightened. She had managed to drag him into a store after he had stared around himself almost in an elvish awe at the store. His fingers reached to touch all the materials of the clothing, his forehead almost constantly creased in thought. To her, he seemed almost as a curious child. The golden haired girl had done the clothes picking herself, while the elf looked about him. She had been able to direct him into the dressing room to see if the clothing actually fit. 

It had been difficult, very difficult to find anything to his height. Usagi had to make sure she would be buried in the clothing before she even considered buying them for him. But eventually they had been able to pick out some clothing and returned back to the apartment. The golden haired girl sighed and found herself cooking dinner again. The elf had disappeared to change his clothes and she looked up, hearing the slippers she had given him scrape across the floor. After a bit of persistence, she had persuaded him to change from his shoes to the slippers. 

He actually looked pretty good, still trying to button the top button of his shirt. Usagi sighed and shook her head for a moment, turning her attention back to cooking and not making a disaster area of the kitchen. Buying clothes had been difficult. The elf had a sense of style that wasn't produced except for around the times of Halloween but she didn't blame him. If his story was true, as it seemed (or he was a very good actor) than he really did come from another world. But even though she had barely known him for a day it seemed almost as if they were friends already, and he was helping her with English at a rapid pace. 

"Do I look somewhat less peculiar now?" he questioned. 

She turned her gaze to look at him. "Yes…somewhat," she dumped the carrots into the pot. "But your ears make you look a bit different." 

"My ears now?" he inquired. 

"Yes your ears. Unless you shrink to be a foot tall and let me store you in a closet until Christmas, you look…odd!" she was fumbling for words, saying the sentence in one breath. The elf looked a bit amused. "Human's don't have ears like you do," she concluded finally. 

Legolas shook his head, moving to stand by the window like he always did. "How do you suppose we render this problem?" he asked. 

"Let your hair down," Usagi picked a cookie up from the cookie jar and took a bite from it, stirring the curry with her other hand. "It'll cover your ears." The elf did as he was bidden to. Usagi glanced up. "Well you certainly look different…but your nose it's-"

The elf ignored her. "My nose is fine."

"It looks…"

"Usagi."

"…a bit too royal. You might want to get a nose job," she teased. 

The elf looked at her. She smiled and began laughing. He shook his head. "You're no fun," Usagi sighed. 

"Should you not be doing something else?"

"Like what?" she asked. 

"Do not let the food burn," he suggested. He listened as the girl squeaked and checked the pot, stirring it hastily. After a moment she breathed a sigh of relief and began filling two bowls with the curry. He watched as a motorcycle drove by and instinctively raised his hands to cover his ears. This world was more like a demon world, loud noises, no forests, no elves…nothing. This world was an empty void, or so he thought. 

The clatter of bowls upon the table brought him to turn his head. Usagi set a bowl down on one side of the table and slid the other to the other side. After a moment she went back into the kitchen. The elf walked over to the other side of the table and sat down, looking into the bowl. The food inside, if it was food, was yellowish and clumpy…he had never seen anything like it before. "Admittedly it looks weird," Usagi said, taking a seat across from him. "But it's a little bit good. Be careful, it might be spicy." 

He nodded moving to put the spoon in his mouth. He paused to stare at the 'food' on it before putting it in his mouth. Slowly, the elf began to chew. It was soft and had a different taste to it. After chewing for a bit, he felt his mouth begin to burn. "Are you okay? You're turning red," Usagi questioned watching the elf. 

"HOT!" he managed to gasp out. Usagi quickly ran into the kitchen and returned with a carton of milk, tossing it to him. He caught it and hastily opened it to drink its contents. After a few seconds the burning stopped and his mouth felt like it was still burning embers. She stared at him, waiting. "I think I am all right." 

Perhaps having better senses than humans wasn't a good thing. After a moment he set the carton back down. The golden haired girl stared at him in concern and soon a smile broke out upon her face and she began laughing. The laughter diminished and she lifted her spoon to eat once more. She shook her head, a smile still lingering upon her face. The elf watched her somewhat darkly. She smiled at him. "Sorry," she muttered, trying to stifle her laughter. "I…it's just that…it's not that spicy…and you…you…" she broke out laughing. Noticing his darkening glare she hastily apologized a few more times. 

The elf turned away, mumbling a few words she didn't understand. She shrugged and returned to eating, not giving the elf anymore of her attention. He returned to eat himself, though he was very cautious and ate very slowly. He had barely made a dent in his food when the golden haired girl carelessly tossed her bowl into the sink, the spoon clattering to the bottom. She moved to turn on the TV and when she did, Legolas stopped eating once more. He watched the screen, fascinated with the movements of the people. It was life like. "Are there people inside of that?" he questioned. 

Usagi froze, trying to understand what he what he was talking about. When she realized he was talking about the television she shook her head. "I used to believe that too, until my father explained to me that there was a camera. The camera takes moving pictures of something…and it gets moved to a thing where they…they move around the image so that we can see it here, at home," Usagi fumbled to explain. The elf nodded, trying to understand. His meal forgotten, he moved to sit next to the golden haired girl, watching the pictures change on the television.

She smiled, resting her head against the arm rest, half listening to the TV show that was on. She closed her eyes, a voice beckoning her to sleep. 

"_Mine…my precious._" 

~*~

ANOTHER LOTR/SM FIC?!?!?!? Yes….^.^

Legolas is most likely OOC…same with Usagi. 


	2. Blood

KawaiiBaka: Let me see, Usagi acting a bit too mature. Hard to render, I guess I need to get back into the groove after writing WUaSM. No excuse as usual. I'll keep that in mind. About accelerating the plot? Yes perhaps I am, especially with those dreams. ^.^ But nope…not really accelerating the plot. Heaven's Blade 

"Ne Legolas," Usagi sat down at the breakfast table. He glanced at her. "I have to go to work today." The elf nodded. "That means that I'll have to leave you here." The elf nodded, gingerly peeling an orange. "You can go around town, but don't whip out your knife unless you have to." 

Within an hour, the golden haired girl was gone, leaving the elf sitting alone in the apartment. He looked at the money she had left with him. He wasn't sure what to do with it. Did he have a use for it? It seemed that in this world there was too much to have that you didn't need. In this world there was no quiet, there was only noise and racket. He longed to be amongst the trees of Mirkwood or Lórien. There was quiet there, here there was only headaches and ringing ears. 

But his main concern at the moment was his bow. He had not had it when he awoke and Usagi didn't have it. He stood and prepared to leave the apartment, taking the money Usagi had left with him just in case. The elf found himself walking down the streets trying to find his way back to the alley he met Usagi in. He found it, but found nothing within it that would be any use to him. He wondered what Galadriel would say if she found out he had misplaced his bow?   

He wandered around for a bit until he came upon an area with trees surrounding it. He decided to take a look at it. Within the walls a beautiful lake like none he had ever seen flowed with beautiful trees with pink and white blossoms upon it. He walked over to the trees, fascinated by them. The elf gently rested his hand upon the trunk and closed his eyes. He listened as the tree told him the story of this area. When it mentioned archery he immediately straightened, listening closer. Words were passed from the tree to him. They had found a bow, not from this time or world. _His bow, _he nodded, drawing away from the tree. 

The elf turned and walked to the building the tree indicated where there was an archery range. He disappeared into it, his sensitive eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. "I found this outside," a voice said. Legolas followed the voice. "Isn't it beautiful? Golden and yet not. Look at how it draws," a voice said in Usagi's language. A dull thunk reached his ears. The sound of an arrow hitting a target. Mummers of approval filled the air. He rounded a corner. 

It was his bow and he knew it instantly. A man with black hair and blue eyes was holding it, a crowd surrounding him. "Excuse me lord um sir," Legolas began, unsure. The only person he had really talked to from this world was Usagi. "I do believe that is my bow." 

The man looked at the blonde hair elf. His ears were covered so his true race was hidden. "Your bow?" the man questioned, speaking in English. "It is my bow, I found it and it belongs to me alone." 

Legolas nodded slowly taking in the information. "I am willing to challenge you to an archery contest. The winner shall keep the bow." 

"Fine," the blue eyed man snapped out. 

"Let us perform this outside." 

The black haired man carried the bow as he left the room. "Mamoru-san!" a blonde haired girl bounced after him in a volleyball team shirt. "Do you remember Usagi's cell phone number?"

"Not now Minako," the man held his head up a little bit. "I'm going to win this bow that _is _mine." 

The blonde haired girl shrugged and followed. The long blonde haired man was taking a marker and drawing a small black dot on the top of a fence post. People vacated the indoor archery range to see what was happening. Everyone watched in wonder and question. Mamoru studied the dot on the fence post. It was the best at the range against a perfect stranger. Legolas pointed to the dot, standing beside a cherry tree. The dot was invisible from this distance against the fence post. "That is the target. You may shoot first." 

Mamoru glared at the fence post but determined not to lose, he loaded an arrow and aimed at the dot, drawing back the arrow to his ear. He released it and it flew off, hitting the base of the fence post. "I'd like to see you try," he hissed to Legolas. 

The elf took the bow from the man and took an arrow he had picked up on his way out. He loaded the bow with quickly and drew it back. Without seeming to take aim he released the arrow and it flew straight and true, landing perfectly upon the dot. Many let out an exclamation of surprise and wonder. Legolas looked at the bow in his hand. Well at least he had found it. 

Minako was jumping up and down. "MAMORU-SAN!" she hollered. "What's Usagi-chan's cell phone number?" she asked once more. Legolas heard Usagi and listened for a moment.

Mamoru muttered something and Minako reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone. Legolas turned his head and a million things ran through his mind. Was she pulling out a knife? Was she trying to kill him? He really shouldn't be thinking negatively of anyone but he saw a flash of the light against metal. He loaded the bow, aimed, and fired within a blink of an eye. 

Minako let out a scream of fear and surprise before she began to wail. "My new cell phone!"  

Usagi sighed, shaking her head. "I didn't know you were looking for your bow. I would have helped." The elf said nothing. "I'm really sorry Minako. I'll get you a new one, I promise." 

The blonde haired girl shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. But where did you find _him_?" she questioned pointing to Legolas. He turned their way as to question what they were talking about. "I mean…" she leaned closer to Usagi's ear. "Does he have a brother?" 

Usagi tilted her head to the side. "I don't know. He says he's from Mirkwood, wherever that is," she whispered from the side of her mouth in their native tongue. 

"Isn't he so cute?" she questioned in Japanese. 

The golden haired girl shrugged. "Mamoru must be pretty mad at me." She looked at her watch. "I have to get to classes. Ja ne, Minako-chan." She waved as the other girl departed down another road. She strode up to the elf. "Well you certainly got yourself into a bit of trouble today," she grinned, speaking in Common Speech or English. 

"Forgive me," the elf replied, carrying the bow beside him. "I did not intend to stir any trouble."

"It's all right," Usagi smiled, turning to walk towards the apartment building. "I have some classes to attend. I guess you should stay here. Do you want me to cook something before I go?"

The elf didn't say anything. "What classes?" he questioned. 

"For English…or er um Common Speech." 

"Do you need it?"

Usagi rested her back against the stone wall surrounding the complex. "I don't know anymore. You've taught me more than I've learned in any class. Look at me! I don't fumble for words anymore." 

"Then do not attend it." 

She stared at him. "Is it really that miserable here?" she asked. He didn't say anything. She reached into her pocket and handed him the keys. "Go inside, you know how to work keys right?" He nodded. "I'll be back in a little bit." She turned to walk down the street. The elf looked at the keys resting in his hand. He turned and walked towards the building. He was curious though where she was off to. 

An hour or so later, the girl returned. He had been staring out the window awaiting her return and watching the world pass by. Soon he heard her knock on the door or more kick it. He wandered over and opened it. "Oof!" the golden haired girl wandered in blindly and dumped the contents of all the bags in her arms onto the table. "I hope you like it." She reached in and gingerly pulled out a small potted plant. A small purple flower bloomed in it. Legolas picked it up inspecting it. She began emptying out the bags and tossing them off the table when they were empty to make room. As soon as she finished, the whole table was covered in potted plants of all kinds, some too big to put on the table. "Well?" she asked.

"There are so many," the elf picked up another plant similar to a fern. "Tell me what is this?" 

Usagi didn't know what to say, how to explain it. "It's a spider plant, because smaller plants grow off of it and it resembles a spider. I wasn't sure what this was," she picked up a small white flowering plant. "I thought it looked pretty. Do you like them?" 

"Thank you Usagi, I do not know how I could repay you." 

The golden haired girl grinned. "Well, my next pay check is going to make you a mini forest you could tend to whenever I'm at work or at classes." 

Legolas picked up some of the plants and placed them by the window. Usagi watched, smiling as he worked, moving around the room and placing the plants near the windows. He seemed happy or as happy she had ever seen him while he was here. After a few minutes he returned to where she was standing. "Are you going to cook our meal?" he questioned. 

"You're hungry already?" she asked, somewhat tired. 

"Am I burdening you?" 

"Not really." 

"Perhaps I should attempt to cook?" Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You can monitor me if you wish." 

She smiled and pushed him towards the kitchen. "Go get started." 

She couldn't sleep, afraid of dreaming. She stood at Legolas' window, staring out. He always stared at the street and the people passing but she stared up at the full moon. She didn't understand her dreams. A crystal and a hooded figure whispering to her. She shivered. Everything in the dreams scared her. What did the moon have to do with it all? No answers. The girl sighed. She was being foolish. Afraid to sleep because of a dream. She rested her elbows on the window sill, not too far away was a little blooming red blossom. She gently touched it with her fingers.

And what did Legolas have to do with everything? He didn't just pop up for no reason, did he? "The mystery of Life," she mumbled to herself before laughing. She turned her gaze to the moon up above. "I wish _somebody _would explain what was going on with me." She pushed away from the window sill and laid down on the couch. Perhaps she could get some sleep here. 

_Mithrandir! Mithrandir! _

"Nani?" the golden haired girl spun around herself. She was standing on the wall of a city, flaming fireballs that were breaking apart flew around her. Creatures were yelling and screaming, loading more fireballs upon the catapults. She spun around as the gate was opening. Men were flooding out of it, screaming and yelling battle cries. Most of them were 'For Gondor! For Gondor!'

What caught her eye was a old man riding a sleek white horse. She watched as a creature swooped down in front of him bearing a black cloaked…thing. It froze and turned her way. 

"Come _child! _Join me…" he hissed at her. He seemed to laugh and raised his weapon, slamming it upon the old man. 

"IIE!" She screamed. Blood splattered everywhere as the old man fell. The horse shrieked and attempted to attack the flying creature. "Iie! Iie!" He raised his weapon again and the horse fell too, more blood flew everywhere. Suddenly the whole battle seemed to cease and suddenly all the men who had left the gate fell down. Crimson rivers dripped from their eyes and they all rotted. The strange creatures began to cheer as a white tower fell to the ground. She felt sick. 

The crystal appeared in front of her. "It is _yours_," the voice hissed. "_Take _it. _It _is yours!" 

"IIE!" she screamed forcing herself to step away. Suddenly the winged creature shrieked and lunged forward to attack her. 

She sat up suddenly. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She hastily rubbed them away but more kept coming. She felt incredibly sick. The image of the old man dying returned, playing itself over and over again. She cried, cried for the old man's death. Crying for the horse who tried to avenge its rider. Crying for the men who died. "Usagi, what is the matter?" she felt Legolas' hand upon her arm. After a few minutes, her tears disappeared and she was left sniffling her nose. "What occurred?" he questioned. 

"It…it was just a dream. But it was so…they died. Everyone died," she fought back the tears that were threatening to return. He moved to sit next to her on the couch. "There was this man…wearing a grey cloak and riding this white horse." Legolas stared at the girl. "This black creature came…there was a cloaked thing riding it." Nazgûl. "He told me to join him. He killed him! He just killed the old man and the horse!" Mithrandir. Shadowfax. "Then all the men who left the gate just died. Then the white tower…the white tower just collapsed." Minas Tirith. 

She began crying again, hiding her face in her hands. The elf put his hand on her arm but she seemed to ignore it. "Do not dwell on it," he said softly. "None of it happened. Meriadoc and Éowyn slew the Nazgûl and Mithrandir lives. The White Tower of Minas Tirith still stands." Usagi turned her head to the elf, tears still standing her red face. "I was there, The Battle of Pelennor Fields." 

"Soo ka." 

She looked at her hands. But that crystal…what did it have to do with her? "Is there…a white crystal in your world? It looks almost like a flower." 

"No. There is no such crystal that I know of." Mithrandir would know, he told himself. 

Usagi nodded. "Then, I guess I shouldn't dwell on the dream so much."  

"Is there nothing troubling you now?" 

"I don't understand it. Why would I dream of an event that occurred in your world? Why would I dream of it with such an ending?" 

"Do not dwell on it," he told her standing up. "Do you have work?" he questioned. 

She nodded slowly and began to stand up. She walked to her room. "Legolas," he turned to look at her. "Thank you."  

At work she had barely accomplished anything, staring blankly at the papers she had to go through. Whenever she would stare at something too long she would see the crystal and blood dripping everywhere. She closed her eyes, hiding her face in her hands. Why was it tormenting her so much? "Tsukino-san?" her boss questioned. She turned to look at the green haired woman. "Is something wrong?"

Her dream returned and blood seemed to drip from her eyes. Usagi closed her own eyes. "No, nothing." 

"You look like something has been bothering you. Do you want to go home?" 

Usagi didn't say anything. "Just go home Tsukino-san." Usagi still covering her eyes stood up and grabbed her bag blindly, turning away from the older woman. 

She returned back to her apartment. Legolas was tending to the flowers that she had bought. She laid on top of the couch upon her stomach watching him. "Your dream was troubling you was it not?" the elf asked. 

She nodded, knowing he couldn't see it but he already knew the answer. He stood up, soil covering his hands. She didn't even try to turn her head to look at his face, merely staring at the floor. She listened as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "Are you going to your classes tonight?" he asked. 

"Yes."

He returned to sit on the floor next to where her arms were dangling off of the arm rest. "Do you want me to accompany you?" he questioned. 

She didn't say anything. "I shall accompany you then." 

"I'm not sure if they'll allow you to." 

"I still have my knives."

"Legolas!" 

He smiled. "When do we depart?" he questioned. 

Usagi checked her watch and rolled off the couch and onto the floor. "Now," she laughed. 

Soon they were walking down the street in silence. There was a college not too far away where she was taking English courses so she could get a job overseas or a job in Japan to communicate with American businessmen. They entered the building and climbed two flight of stairs before Usagi left the stairway. The elf looked around him, almost feeling locked in a cage. No sunlight, just stone. 

After walking past several classrooms Usagi led him to one that had several students in it. She sat down at a desk and motioned for him to take the one next to her. "Ossu Ami-chan," she grinned at her friend. She was in medical school but was taking English to speak better. "What happened yesterday?" she asked in Japanese.

"Eh? Our teacher left yesterday. His wife just had a baby so he was going to stay home with her. Our new teacher comes today," the blue haired girl replied. 

The door opened. Everyone silenced immediately. An old man with long grey hair and a beard stepped into the room. Usagi fought back a scream and Legolas stared, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. 

"Mithrandir," they said at once.

~*~

Nothing really to say! This took forever to write. ****


	3. Rain

Eternalmoonprincess: I like skipping around like that! It keeps you guys on your toes. PLEASE CRITICIZE ME! No one ever criticizes me. I know I'm not perfect and yet no one points out my mistakes so I can be a better writer. But about the breaks…I'm either extremely lazy or I have a mean that makes me want everyone to be confused.  

**Lady of Earth: **GAH! Don't call me –san! It makes me feel old…I'm not that old am I?

**Kawaiibaka: **whoa! Isn't married a bit extreme? Comfortable with each other? I don't think so…Legolas is a very sweet guy. At least that's how I saw him in the movie and the books. He seemed to care a lot about everyone…or maybe I'm just completely blinded by love and see tunnel vision. But Legolas is a very nice elf under that extremely hot face with his flowing blonde hair…beautiful eyes, his bow, the fact that he sleeps with his eyes open…:sigh…faints: Oh yeah about Mamoru? No no no no! I'LL NEVER WRITE A USAGI/MAMORU FIC! I'd rather be KILLED than write a Mamoru/Usagi fic. I won't all out bash Mamoru…there usually is a reason somewhat except in TtMaB…where I just…yada yada yada blah blah blah…and about Gandalf being the boulder and trying to get info is like trying to cut through it with a butter knife? Well I'm sure Gandalf is willing to spill every now and then like at the end of LotR with Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam and Gandalf's slip? But that didn't happen because of Mount Doom going all bubbly and…Yeah…

Heaven's Blade 

Usagi stared in front of her as the old man took a place at the front of the classroom. Her head began to swarm and she couldn't keep her eyes on the old man. She closed her eyes and she felt herself slumping forward. Blackness enveloped her and in front of her was a single red light. She started running towards it, it was the only point of color in the blackness. It grew bigger but taking no definite shape. It was just a beam of red light. 

A flash of blinding white light forced her to turn away. She slowly opened her eyes. Her whole world was white, a howling wind blowing past her with screeches all around her. She stared ahead of her, a black mass reaching for her. She scrambled as far away from it as she could. But all to no avail. It wrapped its fingers around her and she screamed, screamed knowing no one could hear her. "Usagi…" it hissed. "Usagi…" 

"Usagi!"

She stared up at the old man's face. "Mithrandir?" she questioned. Legolas was on his feet beside the wizard. 

"Are you all right, Tsukino-san?" the old man removed his hand from her shoulder and helped her up. 

"Mithrandir?" she questioned again. "The Nazgûl! In my dream he killed you! He killed you and Shadowfax. Then all the men of Gondor died and the tower collapsed! Tell me it didn't happen! Tell me it didn't happen!" 

The wizard placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll discuss this later." 

He disappeared to the front of the room. "Are you all right?" Legolas asked. She nodded. "I was afraid something horrible occurred." 

"Greenleaf-san," Legolas turned to look at the wizard at the head of the class. "Please take a seat." 

Legolas sat down and the golden haired girl took a seat once more. Class seemed extraordinarily long. Questions burned in her mind. Questions of Gondor, of the Nazgûl. Everything she had seen within her dream was a question. A question that the answer took too long to find. Two hours later, class ended and Usagi lingered behind, taking extra time to pack together her books. "Now what do you want?" Gandalf asked. 

"Mithrandir-" she began.

"You can call me Gandalf if it's easier to pronounce."

"Um…Gandalf," she corrected herself. "The Nazgûl, Gondor, Shadowfax, everything. Tell me about everything." 

"So many questions." He stood up, collecting a few papers. "Not enough time for me to explain everything."

"Mithrandir," Legolas inserted himself into the conversation. "When did you arrive here?"

"Hm? Me?" the wizard stood up. "Yesterday." 

"Your clothing, it doesn't look anything like what Legolas came in with. You actually look normal. Minus your long hair. Gee what's with you guys and long hair," Usagi shook her head. 

The wizard showed the two out the door and followed locking it. "I came to my senses about yesterday, outside this building. There was this man, he looked distraught. I asked him if I could help and he said that I knew English. Of course I didn't know what English was and he told me I was speaking it. He gave me the keys of the classroom and told me to teach you English. It was Common Speech to me but no matter. I came here today, late, and there you were, passing out on your desk. Now how did you meet Legolas?" 

Usagi explained how she met him and what occurred. The wizard listened, amused. "You understand that Legolas is a prince of elves?"

The golden haired girl glanced at the elf. "I _knew _he had strange ears and I _saw _that his nose is all curved like royalty but a prince?" she stared at the elf for a little bit. "Nah not really. He doesn't seem very prince-y." Legolas turned his head to look at her. "Nope. Maybe he isn't spoiled enough or…" Usagi pondered for a moment before reaching over to tweak the elf's nose. He wrinkled his face suddenly and she laughed. "He's not polite enough." 

Gandalf smiled. "Yes his manners might need work."

"I do not enjoy you speaking ill of me," Legolas seemed to glare at the wizard without really glaring.

"Hm, perhaps you wouldn't." The wizard looked thoughtful.

"Gandalf," Usagi stopped walking. "Do you have any place to stay?" 

"Eh? Now that I think about it," the old wizard pondered the girl's question. "I don't remember at all. I really must be getting old," he chuckled at his own words. "I suppose not. You asked because…" Implying that the girl should reply.

Usagi knew her answer instantly. "I have so many questions! My dreams, of Gondor, of you, Mirkwood, Rivendell, so many questions!" she puffed for a moment, gathering her breath. "I need to understand everything that has been happening lately."

The wizard seemed thoughtful once more. "I see. Is Legolas staying with you?" She nodded. "Then there is no problem as I see."

Usagi smiled and turned to enter the apartment complex. As soon as she entered, she offered the wizard some food and after inspecting it, he finished it off hastily. The golden haired girl waited until Gandalf finished before starting to question him.  "Is there a crystal in Middle-Earth?" she started off with the first thing she could remember at the beginning of her dreams.

The wizard didn't say anything for a moment. ""A crystal?" he asked slowly. "On a ring?" She shook her head. "No…I don't know of a crystal." Usagi sighed and sat back in the chair thinking. "Are you speaking of a ring?"

Usagi closed her eyes. "I don'…think…so…" A fleeting image of a golden ring with blood red symbols decorating it. "A ring? I really don't think there was a ring…." She opened her eyes and nodded. "Do you know of anything cloaked in grey with a whispering voice that hisses?" For some reason, it sounded incredibly stupid. Perhaps she should work on describing things in English. 

Nazgûl, that was the first thing to enter his mind. "Are you sure it wasn't one of the Nazgûl?" he questioned. He shook his head…no they didn't wear grey cloaks. But she had already seen one so he was assuming she knew what he was talking about.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

Saruman? He looked thoughtful. What would Saruman be doing in her dreams? But then again, what was the old white wizard doing creating orcs and twisting the mind of the king of Rohan? 

"I don't know," after her words, an uneasy silence filled the air. "But what _are _the Nazgûl?"

Gandalf rubbed his eyes for a moment. "They are…the nine human kings who craved to posses power. They are the servants of the Dark Lord Sauron."

"And what about Gondor? The White Tower?"

"Gondor is the country of the humans. Currently it is ruled by the stewards of Gondor. Aragorn will be King one day. Minas Tirith is within it. The city from your dreams was it not? Well after Osgiliath was destroyed, Minas Tirith became the capital."

Usagi said nothing…she didn't want to think about her dreams too much. "Aragorn?" Yes, a new character she didn't know of…but she was curious about. 

"Heir to the throne of Gondor, he is the son of Arathorn."

Usagi sat back for a moment. "Tell me of Mirkwood."

Legolas looked up, merely listening to the conversation until now. "Mirkwood was once called Greenwood the Great. It's name was changed to Mirkwood eventually after the Necromancer of Dol Guldur took residence in its southern regions." 

The golden haired girl nodded for a moment, staring blankly. She didn't understand a word he said but still processed it in case she ever _did _find out all that he was talking about. "Tell me of Rivendell!" her eyes widened at the prospect of hearing about the elven city. 

"Ah! Rivendell. It is the city that lead the attacks against Sauron in the…Second Age wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. It is at the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Elrond resides there."

"And Lothlórien!" 

"Golden Wood…it is the Woodland Kingdom of the Silvan Elves…" Usagi didn't say anything. "Galadriel and Celeborn live there. It was founded in the Third Age I think." The wizard paused to yawn.

"I suppose that you would be tired…" she herself yawned. "I think that there is another bed in the room where Legolas is  staying in." She stood up and walked away from the direction where the guest room was. She took a step before dropping to her knees, a pain screeching through her head. She struggled to raise her weighted arms to clutch her head when the pain broke away and all light disappeared.

*~*

Legolas listened intently as Gandalf answered Usagi questions. He knew the curious human wasn't asking all the questions that were bottled up within her mind but didn't say anything. She didn't ask about Éowyn or Meriadoc and she didn't speak too much of the Battle of Pelennor Fields. He didn't understand why she had left her questions unanswered but didn't interrupt the conversation between the wizard and girl. 

He was rather surprised that she questioned about Mirkwood. He didn't expect her to remember it…she was after all human. He watched as she stood up, telling the wizard about his place to rest and she took a step, a single step before dropping to her knees and eventually the ground. He was immediately on his feet, and beside Gandalf who was kneeling by the girl's side. 

"Is she all right?"

The wizard looked at the elf. "I don't know. It seems a bit bizarre just fainting all of a sudden…"

Legolas rested his hand upon the girl's forehead for a moment, closing his eyes. He drew his hand back. "I cannot reach her. It is as if someone is sending her a message."

"Has this happened before?" 

"Not until you arrived. She has had her visions, but she has never fallen in such a manner." 

"A sign?"

"Of what is to come?" Legolas questioned. The wizard nodded. "I hope it is nothing ill." 

She opened her eyes. She could hear metal clashing upon metal, battle cries, but everything was echoing loudly. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimmer lighting. A cave? Her forehead scrunched up in thought. She saw some women and children huddled up against the wall. Slowly she walked over, quietly but in their view. She didn't want to frighten them but she wasn't entirely comfortable with making a lot of noise. 

"Are you all right?" she questioned softly. 

"Éowyn!" A blonde haired woman gasped out, her voice trembling in fear. "Lady Éowyn cannot stand forever fighting!" 

"What do you mean?" the golden haired girl questioned. 

"A sword! Please. Help Lady Éowyn…our children…" another woman replied. 

Usagi nodded and reached out to grasp a sword. It was a plain sword, rusted, with leather wrapped around the hilt. She pulled it up, it was a bit heavy and uncomfortable. She had to ask herself what the hell she was doing? But to help protect some people. She glanced back at the children watching her, wide eyed with fear of the battle erupting in front of the cave. She smiled and took off in a run up the slope to where there was rain falling. 

It was bitterly cold. Not just because of the rain, it was everywhere. A cold fear was seeping into her even though she tried to shake it off. "Back to the cave!" a young woman in armor motioned to some people with spears. They nodded rushing back a bit. "Lady Éowyn! What aid do you need?" 

The young woman glanced at her, her golden blonde hair soaked thoroughly with rain and her silver armor covered with bits of blood. "Come with me! We will go this way and cut off the orcs from here." 

Usagi nodded and rushed to follow after her. After a moment she froze, she could see the flowering crystal in front of her. A deep pit grew within her. The rain turned to blood, it was no longer cold but warm and sticky. She tried her best to ignore the change and squinted at the crystal. But to no avail for soon the crimson liquid blinded her vision. She turned cold as she felt someone standing beside her. "Take it," it hissed into her ear. Slowly she shook her head. "It is _yours!_" 

"I don't want it," she struggled to say, but when she opened her mouth, blood rushed into it. She fell into a coughing fit, trying to get it out of her mouth. 

It laughed at her in a hissing manner. "Kill her." She forced her eyes opened and stared at the grey cloaked figure. He laughed once more. "Kill the Lady of Rohan."

She didn't move. She didn't move but the hissing voice forced her to. She started to run after the armored girl. She was slipping in the blood. It fell into her eyes, filled her mouth, dripped from her hair. It was sickening, walking, running in the crimson droplets. She caught up with the woman who was standing at the top of a long flight of stairs. "Lady Éowyn!"

"What is the matter?"

"You should go! Run! Leave! Don't come back here!"

"Why?" 

She clutched the rusted sword tightly, hoping her hand wouldn't move. "Because…he will kill you." She stared at the Japanese girl, not understanding at all. It was incredibly slow. Her arm lifted, a look of terror filled the older woman's eyes. The rusted sword plunged forward, seeking the blood of something. It cut the girl across the neck. The look of fear, terror, and betrayal bore themselves into her mind. 

"This wouldn't have happened…if you had only taken what was yours." 

A hand roughly shoved her into the dead girl's body. The blood fell harder from the sky. Her skin was warm and sticky now…she couldn't stand it. Her eyes were face to face with the lifeless ones of the girl she had just killed. "Iie…" she gently reached out and brushed the blood from around the girl's eyes. It smeared her already bloodied fingers. "Iie." She shook her head in disbelief.

"You killed her."

"Iie!" 

She sat up abruptly, tears staining her face once more. She half expected to be sitting in a pool of blood, with blood staining her face rather than tears. She was struggling for breath, after she had caught enough to stop her panting she felt sobs tearing at her throat. Even though it had been a dream, it had been real. Those eyes. Her eyes, filled with fear and terror had bore themselves into her eyes. "I didn't want her to die," she gasped through her sobs. "I don't want her to die." 

"Usagi…" she felt a comforting hand upon her arm. She shook her head, hiding her face in her hands. 

"I killed her Legolas," she shook her head slowly. "I killed her." 

~*~

Well certainly bloody. I'm sure some people out there are happy. Well I need to work on Ask Me now. Ja! ^^ ****


	4. Wraiths

Kawaiibaka: Your review got cut off! . Heaven's Blade 

Usagi stared blankly ahead, clutched in her hand was a sheet of paper, the words blurred and unreadable. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to refocus her eyes to no avail. It came back, the vision of those lifeless terrified eyes, the crimson smears decorating her face. She forced her eyes open and stared ahead once more. Why? Why did she have such a nightmare?

"Tsukino-san?" she looked up into the concerned maroon eyes of her employer. "Daijoubu-deska?"

"Hai…daijoubu."

"Uso, Tsukino-san." She sat down beside the golden haired girl. She shook her head. "It seems as if you have been ill for the past few days. Is something going on that I should know about?"

"Iie…I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." 

The older woman didn't say anything. "Tsukino-san, take the rest of the week off."

"Iie, I can't-"

"Tsukino-san…it's better for everyone."

Her heart dropped for a moment. She nodded and slowly stood up. "Arigatoo…" she slowly stood up, bowed and left.  

She watched the golden haired girl leave. "Serenity…"

She stumbled slowly down the road, blindly allowing her feet to guide her down the familiar path. She turned to walk into the apartment complex, half paying attention to what was occurring around her. As she scaled the stairs to her apartment, everything melted into blackness. She stopped walking. "What is going on?" she called out in Common.

The crystal appeared in front of her one more, shimmering in the invisible light that only touched the flower. She closed her eyes, shaking he head wildly, trying to evict the memory of the blood rain and the dead eyes. "You could have saved her…if you _took the crystal."_

"I don't want it."

The hissing laughter filled her ears. "Liar…you want to take it!"

"I don't want it!" she shrieked. 

"Take it, take it!" the voice hissed at her.

She stared at the crystal. If she took it…would the killing stop? Would the people who had died in her dreams return? Mithrandir was alive but the men of Gondor, Shadowfax, Éowyn? Would they live once more? "Take it! Take it!" 

Slowly her fingers reached out, itching to wrap around the crystal. Why would that mysterious thing want her to take the crystal so much? Her fingers quivered from the power radiating from the flower. "Take _it! Take __it!" _

"IIE!"

"Usagi! Usagi! It's all right!" she was shaken awake suddenly. She stared into the wrinkled face of the old wizard. "Usagi! Are you awake now?"

She took a moment to gather her breath. "I think so…"

The wizard began to rub his forehead in thought. "It seems that your symptoms are worsening…"

"I'm not SICK!" she shrieked. The last dream had filled her mind with confusion. She took a moment to catch her breath once more. "What's going on with me?" 

Gandalf shook his head. "Perhaps we should get into your home before you begin to shriek once more."

He gently guided the girl into the apartment. She sat down on the couch and she saw Legolas plucking at a plant. He looked up as they entered. The wizard walked into the kitchen and after a moment he came back with a glass of water. "Legolas showed me how to work your…contraptions." 

She nodded, accepting the cup of water and drinking it hastily. "Now what happened this time in your dream to shriek at me wildly for…"

She didn't feel like talking, didn't feel like telling this stranger everything. She didn't want to trust him. She didn't know why. It was as if someone was telling her to hate him, to be fearful of him. "It wasn't really anything," she hadn't spoken of Éowyn's death in her previous dream to them. "It was just the crystal and the voice hissing at me to take it." She stared blankly into the cup of water in her hands. She hoped that they wouldn't know of the incomplete truth.

Legolas watched the girl. He couldn't pull her out of her dreams but he could tap into them. He didn't comment, standing up to take a seat upon a chair. Gandalf nodded. "Then it isn't as bad as I thought it was. But you are home early."

"My boss sent me home early." 

"Your dreams have been troubling you," it wasn't a question. A statement of the obvious rather, from the elf. He watched her still, trying to detect a change in her reaction. She didn't move, staring blankly into the cup still. 

The water within the cup changed from clear to crimson every time she focused on it. She shook her head and looked up. "I'm all right." The golden haired girl forced a smile on her lips. They all knew it was fake but didn't say anything. "It's just a dream anyways." She pulled herself to her feet and dumped the rest of the water into the sink. After protesting with some gurgling noises, the water disappeared and the girl breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I was stepping out to the store when you came. I wanted to get something to eat," the wizard walked over to the door. Usagi opened her mouth to protest. "Do not fear…I bought my own clothes unlike Legolas. I will be all right." She clamped her mouth shut and nodded reluctantly. "I'll be back soon." He pulled open the door and disappeared within moments, the door slamming in his wake. Usagi took a shaky breath before dropping to her knees, resting her back against the cabinets. 

"You didn't tell us of your dream with Éowyn," Legolas stood in front of the girl, towering over her when he was standing. She craned her neck back to see his face. After a moment he shook his head and sat down beside her. She stared at him in false confusion. "You dreamed of killing Éowyn. Do not deny it, I know of what you dreamed of the night prior."  

After a moment she gave up and took in another shaky breath. There was no use hiding it. "So I guess elves have special powers and know what's going on in the minds of everyone?" 

He smiled a little and shook his head. "Not quite. I know what you dream of when I rest my hand upon your forehead. It is the same way with the trees, I can hear their stories when I touch their trunks, and each plant has a story to whisper upon my ear." 

She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes for a moment. "I guess you can't explain who is telling me to take the crystal or what the crystal is can you?" 

He shook his head even though he didn't have to. Usagi opened her eyes once more. "What is going on with me?" 

"I cannot say. I have never seen such a thing occur all my life," he rested a hand on her arm. "But do not fear. Now that Mithrandir is here, all will be well." Usagi casted her eyes down once more. "Mithrandir has not let me astray yet, he has no reason to begin as of this moment. Usagi, this is merely the beginning of your journey." She turned to look at him, confusion etched around her face. "I can feel that something greater will occur."

"But I won't have to face it alone will I?" she asked softly, her voice small and timid. 

"Never." He pulled his hand away and stood up, filling a watering can with water. Usagi pulled herself to her feet and soon the apartment door burst open. Her eyes immediately flew to the door and Legolas stopped walking. 

A short man with a thick beard trotted in. Usagi's eyes widened in surprise, what a funny looking man. A weird helmet covered his head, his body lost within a mound of strange armor. "Legolas!" he growled out in a voice thick with accent. 

"Gimli?" Legolas set down the watering can and walked over to the shorter creature. "Gimli where have you wandered off to?"

Gandalf stumbled in suddenly, only to fall back. In his hand he carried an enormous stick. Usagi raised an eyebrow. He looked at the girl and laughed. "My _staff! I found it in…what do you call it…a dumpster." Usagi grinned in spite of herself. "Who would want to throw away such a lovely thing?" he asked. Although his clothes told her that he had to dig through the dumpster a bit, his hair was a clean shinning white, straight and neat. Her smile widened. _

"I see you've left your mark on this place already Legolas!" the creature walked over to his window looking at the plants. "It's no Fangorn but it's quite a sight."

"What is he?" Usagi whispered to the wizard.

"He is a dwarf," he accented the last word just a tiny bit.

Usagi nodded…another thing she would have to shrink and store in her closet. Gandalf could be Santa Claus, Legolas could be one of Santa's little helpers, and this Gimli could be a gnome. She nearly laughed at the idea but didn't. 

The dwarf walked over to Usagi, stopping to look up at her. "And who is she?" he questioned the elf. 

"This," Gandalf proclaimed in a great voice. "is Tsukino Usagi." 

"I'm not that great of a person. I'm housing them here in my apartment right now," Usagi shook her head slowly. "Yare yare…where did you find him?"

"Eh?" Gandalf looked confused for a moment before realizing he was supposed to answer. "Ah! I found him walking around after I came back from the store." The wizard reached into the right pocket of his trousers and pulled out some candy bars. "They looked fascinating. After I bought this I found Gimli walking around lost…got some sense into him and then I felt my staff around somewhere." He nodded, assuring himself that was the correct story. "It was in the dumpster! I promptly left Gimli in the alley way until I dug through all that trash in there and pulled out my staff! I wouldn't know how it got in there…"

He continued on ranting but Usagi ignored him. She wondered over to sit upon the couch once more. After realizing that he had lost his audience Gandalf quieted and began to eat his purchase. He wandered over to where Legolas was tending another plant. "Did another vision occur?" 

The elf shook his head. "But the previous dream of Éowyn torments her still." Gandalf nodded his head. "If the visions worsened when you arrived, Gimli's presence might cause more."

"Perhaps we could discover the sender of theses visions if the visions continued."

"Perhaps."

"What are all of you talking about? Leaving me behind, eh?" Gimli trotted over to where the elf and wizard where whispering. "Now what mischief have you all tumbled into without me?" 

"Nothing that would be a cause of great concern," Legolas replied, indicating with his hands that he would tell him at a later time. The dwarf nodded, but still unsure. 

After a  moment, Usagi stood up and walked over to the group by the window. "What's going on?" she questioned.  

"Nothing truly," Gandalf replied. "We were just hearing Gimli's experience in this world." Usagi nodded, half believing, but she didn't question. 

"But I don't think we should let him walk around in _that get up. That's worse than Legolas with Gandalf's head." Both stared at her darkly. "You need to shave or something!" She paused for a moment. "We really need to get you some new clothes. And I do believe both you and Gandalf need to take a bath." She shook her head. "Old grandpa's digging through dumpsters." She shook her head and walked into the kitchen to grab a cookie to eat. _

Everyone else shrugged. "I suppose that shower does sound nice," Gandalf walked down the hallway, almost walking into the linen closet instead of the bathroom, and closed the bathroom door behind him, mumbling about his staff. Usagi handed the dwarf a cookie as she walked by him to sit upon the couch once more. 

"You know…" Usagi began, causing the remaining two to look at her. "It's kind of nice not being the shortest person in this apartment anymore." She smiled and used the remote to flick the TV on. She stared at the television blindly as the sound of hoof beats filling her ears. She closed her eyes leaning back against the soft cushions of the sofa. 

The sounds of hooves and rain pounded against her ears. The room was filled with loud noises, people talking, people laughing, it deafened her. She lifted her head slowly. The room was filled with all sorts of people, drinking and laughing, a large number near the fire. One person stood out to her. It was a man, she assumed, clothed in weather stained clothing. She pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the man. He barely turned his gaze to look at her. 

"Good evening," she cocked her head to the side. "May I join you?" she questioned. 

He gave the barest of nods and turned his attention elsewhere. "Um…" he shifted his eyes to glance at the girl as she struggled to find something to say. "What are…you looking at?" 

Realizing her foolish mistake, she wondered how dangerous this man was. He certainly looked grim, shrouded in a weather stained cloak. If he got her alone, she wondered what would happen. Could he slit her throat? Chop of her limbs? She shivered at the thought of being killed, the man certainly looked as if he could perform the task easily. Maybe her mind was running loose. 

The man didn't reply and soon a party of four small human like creatures walked by, big feet guiding their way. Her eyes widened as she watched them scale a set of stairs. The cloaked man stood up. "If I may be excused," without waiting for a reply he climbed up the stairs after them. 

She wondered in her mind if she should follow. After a long moment, sitting at the table alone, she shrugged and climbed up the stairs. After she disappeared from the view of the crowded room, she had the strangest urge to arm herself. She stood on the stairs fancying the idea and reached to her side and drew a dirk. How it got there, she wouldn't know. She slowly edged towards the room where voices were coming from and peeked through the crack in the door. The cloaked man was talking to one of the small people, telling him about being more careful. Something sang in her mind, screeching at her to be careful, to be watchful. 

The golden haired girl lifted her dirk higher so she could see it, reassuring herself that she was armed somewhat. But it clattered to the floor harmlessly and a "Who's there?" rang from the room. She took a step back, pressing her hand to her mouth to suppress a scream. Four blacked cloaked creatures moved towards her, moving as eerily as wraiths. She froze, knowing they saw her but hoping they hadn't. The moved silently into the room where the man and small creature with large feet where conversing. 

The man shouted something sounding much like '_Nazgûl!_' She froze, her heart hammering wildly. Images of the men of Gondor being slain, Mithrandir falling lifelessly from his horse. She heard a scream and flew into the room brandishing her dirk once more. But she froze. Blood was splattered everywhere. Corpses lined the floor, crimson pools flowing from them. She swallowed her vomit and choked back sobs. More people died. 

"The crystal!" voices rang around her, singing in a hollow deathlike voice. It appeared, flowering, shimmering in the darkness of the room. She struggled and took a step towards it. "Take it! Take it!" Her fingers itched to wrap around the shimmering jewel. 

_"Leave it be. Leave it as it is,_" a new voice whispered in a calming gentle way. The man she had briefly sat with pulled himself onto his side, clutching his stomach. "Leave it," he repeated. 

"Take it!" the deathly voices commanded. 

"Leave it."

"Leave it," a new voice chimed in. She didn't move for a moment and turned her head. Legolas stood behind her his hand resting on her shoulder. "It's okay now, you don't have to take it." 

"Legolas?" she questioned softly. The people laughing and chatting could still be heard and the rain still pounded at the window but he was here, with her in this nightmare. "How did you get here?" 

"We must leave now," he told her. He took a step back. "Aragorn…"

"Legolas," the wounded man replied. He nodded for them to leave and the elf bowed his head in return. 

The wraiths let a screech of anger escape and she could hear them following her, feeling the chill that follow them close in onto her. A hand latched onto her shoulder and yanked her back. She screamed and watched as Legolas spun around, the calm usually on his face forgotten and utter fear filled it. She fell backwards and watched him disappear from her sight. "Legolas!" she screamed. 


	5. King

Hey people! I know this chapter is short but hey, I'm flying on this story as of now. I really need to get my butt moving on some other fics. Ask Me could use a little help after this chapter. I told myself that last time and doi! Nothing got done! 

Get the ff.net chat thingy! It's so scary being on there with no one your recognize on! Save me and join the 'I don't remember who I am' Club! 

**L-Angel:** Only if you get yours out soon!

Heaven's Blade 

Legolas was thrown roughly from the dream. His head ached, his mind spun wildly as he grabbed hold of his bearings. He slowly stood up from the couch on shaky legs. "You got through?" Gandalf questioned. The elf nodded. "So she is trapped within the dream. Tell me what was in it."

"Aragorn, was wounded upon the ground. The young halflings were all slain, there was blood everywhere and four Nazgûl. They were urging her to take a crystal. She refused though, Aragorn was urging her to leave the crystal. I aided her and as we were to leave the nightmare, a Nazgûl grabbed hold of her and I lost her. I failed to save her." But it was more than that. It was the look upon her eyes when he was forced out. She was depending upon him to save her. 

"Apparently this is all we can do," the dwarf spoke up, casting a glance at the girl. "She must save herself." 

She blinked her eyes open slowly. She gasped and pressed a hand to her mouth, hoping desperately to suppress the vomit. Blood was everywhere. She sat in it, it was soaked into her clothing, on her hands. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and when she did, she saw the dead bodies, lying across the table, dangling from the ceiling. All of them had fresh blood dripping from the wounds. After a moment she pulled herself to her feet and off the wooden, blood covered floor. 

The golden haired girl was grabbed roughly by her neck and stared into a shadow shrouded face. "Dear princess," it hissed in an angry voice that once eased her into sleep. "Why do you fight me so? Take the crystal!" he commanded. The crystal materialized not far away but she didn't move towards it. "TAKE IT!" he shrieked shaking the girl. 

"N-n-no," she whispered, her voice shaking. 

"Take it now!" 

She stared at the hooded creature. "I would n-n-never d-do an-y-y-thing," she gasped for breath desperately. Its fingers wrapped around her throat tighter. "F-f-f-o-or y-you." She struggled to take in a breath but failed. 

"Release her," a voice commanded. Usagi felt the hand around her throat tighten even more. "Release her." 

"They killed you though!" 

"It wasn't nearly enough." 

Her vision began to blur and the voices faded away. "L-l-let t-t-he k-ill-in-g s-t-to-p." Her fingers wrapped around the crystal, holding it tightly. The crystal screeched as if in pain and the cloaked figure laughed. She was dropped to the floor and the nightmare ended. She awoke, sitting up, gasping wildly for breath. "Usagi are you all right?" Legolas questioned. He noticed the girl rubbing her throat a lot. He moved her hand. "Choked? Who was it?" The continued to gasp for breath. He released her hand and she rubbed it further. 

She stood up slowly on shaky legs. She collapsed to the floor and dragged herself a bit with her hands. She struggled to press her hand to her mouth but to no avail. She threw up, on the floor and threw up over and over again until she could only gag. The three other occupants in the apartment turned away. After a moment she caught her breath, tears streaming from her eyes. "I failed," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I-I…I took the crystal." 

"Who wanted you to take the crystal?" Gimli questioned, noticing the seriousness from the wizard and elf.  

"He said…his name was…Sauron." 

Legolas sat beside the sleeping girl. He had casted a sleeping spell upon her. The dead look upon her eyes and the torture they reflected. He rested his hand upon her forehead once more to ensure that her sleep was dreamless. He sighed, taking her hand into his and sitting back slightly. She seemed so tormented even when she had no dreams. What had happened to the happy teasing girl that was there a few days ago? Where had she gone off to? 

The girl stirred a bit in her sleep, sighing contently. He leaned back in the chair, turning his gaze out the window. He had moved some of the plants she had purchased for him into the room, perhaps they could help her. He urged each one to do everything in their power to relieve the girl of whatever painful burden she now shouldered. They didn't assure him anything and he let them be, hoping they had something that he did not that could help her. His fingers reached out for a moment and rested on her forehead once more. Another dream? A smile drifted across the girl's lips.

"Mother! Mother!" a small girl with short silvery pig tails wound up into two buns, one on each side of her head, tugged upon the hem of her mother's dress. "Look what _I _made!" she held up a wreath of flowers. "I made it for you!" 

The older woman smiled and knelt down. Her silvery lavender hair pooling around her as she did. "It is beautiful my daughter," she placed the wreath upon her daughter's head. "And I have a gift for you too." She withdrew a crystal from an invisible place and showed it to her daughter. At first it was an ordinary crystal and it suddenly bloomed into a flower. The young girl's blue eyes widened in awe. "Upon my passing, it will be yours to hold." 

"It's beautiful mama!" she threw her arms around her mother's neck not knowing what she meant but only thinking that one day, such a beautiful thing would be hers. 

The White Tower crumbled. The blood rain fell upon the girl she had killed. The blood pooled around the lifeless bodies. The crystal beckoning her to it, but pleading to her to stay away. Her fingers wrapping around the cold smooth sides of the crystal and the laughter that followed. Blood…more blood would be spilled. She saw the lifeless bodies of Legolas, Mithrandir, Gimli, Aragorn, Éowyn, everyone was laid out dead, blood pooling around them, dripping from the tips of her fingers, soaking the wood with blood. "N-no…" her voice shook with unshed sobs. "No!" 

"Usagi, pray it is all right," arms embraced her as tears trailed down her face. "It is all right." 

"What did I do?" she questioned, her voice shaking. His fingers pulled through her hair untangling it. "What did I do?" she questioned once more. 

She clutched the elf as if letting go of him would mean her death, and she wasn't sure how true that was in her mind. "You did what you thought was best," the elf released her ignoring her whimpers. "We shall all continue upon this chosen path together. None of us understand why we are here but there is a reason. Aragorn and the hobbits are yet to come, if they can." She stared at him, her eyes wide with fear and emptiness. "Perhaps one of them shall posses the answer." 

"I hope so," she whispered, her voice soft, broken and cracked. 

Legolas helped the girl back into the bed. "For you, I dearly hope they shall come soon. Until then, sleep. I shall make your slumber as dreamless as I can." 

"Thank you," she breathed softly, eyes fluttering shut almost instantly. The elf sat back against the chair once more. If only he could do more. He rested his own mind, keeping his hand upon the girl's forehead just in case. 

The wizard sat up from his own uneasy sleep. He too had a dream, most likely less gruesome than a certain golden haired girl's dreams. It was a message like no other he had ever seen in his lifetime. It was from Aragorn whispering that he was to find them soon. He hoped the heir to the throne knew something more of this whole ordeal than himself. He glanced over at the other bed. Gimli slept soundly. Looking towards the window, he saw that dawn was hinting at its coming, casting greys and a sliver of orange breaking past the tall buildings. He stood up slowly and left the room as quietly as he could. He slipped into the bathroom to wash his face when he heard a small shriek and Usagi's voice murmuring over and over, "Forgive me, kami-sama, sumimasen! Forgive me! Forgive me!" 

Stepping of the bathroom, he saw the image of a man with dark hair sitting upon the couch. Stepping closer, he saw Usagi with her arms flung around the man's torso, whispering words pleading for forgiveness. Legolas stood off to the side watching silently. He stepped around the couch and observed the scene. Usagi had tears trailing down her face once more, arms wrapped tightly around Aragorn. Blood stained the back of the couch, soaking into the fabric. "It is all right," his voice was cracked as he spoke, parched from the lack of water. 

"He tried to kill you because of me! He killed all the Men of Gondor, Mithrandir, Éowyn, the…the hobbits! They all died because of me!" She spoke, her ears deaf to his words. "Now…now that I took the crystal…What else will happen!? Was it a lie? Would the killing truly stop? Speak to me! Say something!" she pleaded. 

"Serenity," the man whispered slowly. "Nothing will stop or end. The crystal falling into your hands…was merely the beginning." 

"Tell me!" she begged. 

"Usagi," Legolas stepped up to the girl and gently pried her fingers from the bleeding man. "Let me tend to him for a moment." She nodded as if in a trance and stepped back. Gandalf took the girl by the shoulder and lead her to a chair where she stared wide eyed at the elf and man. Legolas knelt down beside Aragorn. "How do you fair?" he questioned. 

"Ill, the short battle against Sauron was difficult."

Legolas rested his hand upon the human's forehead. "Battle?" he inquired. 

"Sauron locked me into his dream world. Every dream that has occurred is within Usagi. Dreams occur within a person, you should know that already Legolas. His dream world was created within the lady Usagi. How he entered her I would not know but this I do. Every dream he has summoned was meant to break Usagi's will, to force her to obey him. She took the crystal for she had snapped." He sighed for a moment as the elf with drew his hand. Slowly he sat up a bit. "Legolas, Gandalf, The Ringbearer is dead. His friend and himself perished upon Mount Doom. The moment The One touched the lava, Sauron was free. Sauron's desire all along was for the ring to be brought to Mount Doom and destroyed."

"Why?" Legolas questioned. 

Usagi stood up slowly, her eyes dead. "Let him rest, he must be weak." 

"Why?" the elf questioned once more. 

"Sauron was bound to Middle Earth with The One. As soon as it was destroyed, he was free. He was bound to another…object." 

"He must be weak!" Usagi's voice was stronger and firmer now, but her eyes remained dead, a lifeless steely blue. 

"There is someone in this world that possess enough magic to perform such a task. I do believe you-" 

"Speak no more!" Usagi's eyes flickered red and she lunged at Legolas. Catching the elf off guard she grabbed one of his knives and brandished it. She launched herself at the man sitting upon the couch and stabbed it deep into his shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain and stared at her, eyes wide. "I should have killed you earlier! You should have died!" she twisted the knife within his wound. Legolas grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders, wrenching her away from the man. "But you lived! You Lived!" 

The knife flew from the wound and Legolas left the girl immediately to tend to the new wound. Gandalf held the struggling girl in place and suddenly her thrashing stopped and her body fell limp. Gimli flew from the bedroom door wielding Gandalf's staff but froze. Usagi blinked her eyes open slowly. She felt the old wizard's hands upon her shoulders and after a moment he released her. She stared at the knife in her hand for a moment unable to identify it. Legolas' knife. The blood upon it…she gingerly brushed her finger upon it, her hands covered in it already. The crimson liquid was warm and sticky. Blood. This was real, it wasn't a dream. 

She slowly pulled herself to her feet Gandalf centimeters behind. She moved to peer over the elf's shoulder. "No…" she whispered. This was real. The blood, the wound, the knife. She inflicted it. She flew over to the ranger's side, throwing the knife aside carelessly. "He can't be dead can he?" she pleaded to the elf. His eyes were closed, his hand upon Aragorn's forehead. "He lives does he not?" No reply came to her. "Legolas tell me!" 

The elf turned to look at the girl, his eyes unreadable. "He is fine Usagi." 

"What is wrong with me?" she questioned. "Mithrandir please, tell me something! What demon lives within me? Make it leave! I-I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want…I want this all to end!" She let her shaking fingers brush across Aragorn's forehead. She yanked her hand away as if she had been burned. A soft singing filled her ears and she closed her eyes for a moment. She smiled, letting the song calm her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she was forced into sleep. 

Gimli lowered the staff in his hands. "What demon does posses her?" he looked to the wizard first and then the elf. "Well? Who or shall we say what?" 

No one said anything. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment. It was Gandalf who spoke, "There is nothing we can do to fix the damage that someone has created for her. We can only help her through this battle." 

"A battle for her own body and mind," Aragorn's cracked voice whispered. Legolas immediately disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a cup of water. The ranger accepted it gratefully. "This Usagi friend of yours is extremely powerful, more powerful beyond your wildest dreams." 

"How do you know and we do not?" Gimli questioned. "You have not resided with her at all but for a few minutes where hence she attacked you."

"She did not attack me," before anyone could question, he held up his hand for silence. "She does not know of this power she posses. Someone other people do, including the one who bound Sauron to the crystal." 

Legolas shook his head. "I do not understand." 

"Sauron is bound to the crystal, not the ring. When he returned, he came as the necromancer. He who searched for the ring to destroy so he could gain a greater access of power. Usagi has that power but eight others do too. I do not know who they are exactly but they exist, here in this world. They will never be as powerful as Usagi." 

"How did you find all this information?" Gandalf questioned. 

Aragorn took another sip of water. "A woman told me. I saw neither face nor figure, I heard only her voice. She called your Usagi, Serenity." A heavy silence filled the air. No one paused to speak or break it. After a moment the ranger spoke once more. 

"Gimli, you wish to know of the demon that possesses Usagi?" The dwarf nodded. "You know him. We all know of him.

"He is Sauron." 

~*~

You know people. Reviews are nice.


	6. Blade

**Heaven's Blade**

The singing guided her through the deep woods, leading her upon the invisible, dark path. But as she walked, everything lightened as if she was being moved from the clutches of evil into light and hope. The singing intensified, lifting her spirit and it suddenly stopped as she entered a clearing. Elves dotted it, their lips stopped moving in their now silent song but an echo continued around her. "Elves," she breathed softly. Was this the Mirkwood Legolas had told her of? No, it didn't seem quite right.

A tall elven woman dressed in a long white dress with blond hair like an endless sea approached her. "Welcome to Lórien," she whispered softly, her voice continuing in an echo, filling the clearing where the song was. It washed away the old words and replaced it with her own. "Welcome, Blade of Heaven. I am Galadriel." Her voice was soft and regal, filled with authority whether it was intentional or not.

She didn't know what to say. "Blade of Heaven?" she questioned, it was all she figured she could say as of the moment.

Galadriel nodded slowly. "It is there, within you. You may wield it but you cannot." She paused, eyeing the girl carefully. "What risks are you willing to take? What more lives are you willing to place into danger's path?" The clearing was silent, no more gentle echoes of welcoming. It darkened, dropping in temperature. 

None she wanted to say. She didn't want to take any risks, she didn't want anyone to die whether it be in her dreams or in real life. Elven woman stepped closer. "Speak child, we cannot wait forever for your answer. You have cause great pain to all of us whether you know it or not." She didn't know but she said nothing once more. "We must know what your decision is…Serenity."

Serenity? "I wish not to take risks," her voice was not her own. "But I am willing to take all if it can protect everyone I want to protect, if it could protect the world." Her voice disappeared. The elves murmured softly, not really words but almost as if they were all part of a stream whispering in the dark of the night. It was as if it was a song. Galadriel raised a hand to silence them. "But I want no one else to step into death's path." 

The elves nodded in approval, all but Galadriel. "But it is impossible to take risks without danger," she replied. 

Usagi lifted her chin higher. "Than I will perform all the tasks and take all the risks. It will be I who will be in danger's path.

"Brave words…for a mortal," a new elf joined Galadriel, standing to her side. He stared at her, his eyes critical of everything about her. "But how can one perform everything by themselves."

"I will find a way."

"The journey will be difficult," Galadriel whispered, her voice almost fearful. "And the dangers that lurk everywhere, there will be no turning back."

She took a breath. It was a shuddering frightened breath. But she stared the elves in the eye and nodded. "I know. I have chosen this path and I will walk upon it."

"How long will it be until you fall? How long will you be able to walk this path, mortal? I do not believe she is the one," the other elf questioned.

"The mirror said she is and I believe she is," Galadriel bowed her head a bit. "Good luck Serenity. This path will be for you to tread alone though there will be many to help you. Believe what your heart speaks, for the crystal knows the truth. Farewell, Serenity. May the stars watch upon you."

The singing began once more once more, softly at first, filling the whole clearing and Galadriel stepped aside as if the girl was to walk on. The other elf turned a disapproving gaze upon her. She stepped forward, one foot at a time where a light shone brightly almost blinding. She closed her eyes and stepped forward. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the woods with singing elves. 

Legolas sat beside her, singing a song to himself in words she didn't understand. He paused his singing and turned his gaze to her. Light shone dimly through the window, the sounds of the city half muted by the walls of the room. It must have been around dusk or so. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. 

She sat up slowly, the pain in her head diminishing slowly. "Fine…" she placed a hand to her forehead. "I don't remember very much," she replied. Her gaze turned to the window and out, her eyes staring blankly, searching for some remembrance of the night prior. "I had a dream," she stated softly, the elf seemed to be listening very intently. He hadn't sensed this one. "It is all that I remember truly. I walked beneath the trees of a beautiful forest. Lórien, she called it and she called me Serenity. Galadriel was her own name. She told me my journey would be difficult and no matter what happened, I must not deter from my chosen path." 

He said nothing. "She said that my heart should be heard, that the crystal would speak true to me. It was certainly most strange. Merely a dream, I would suppose." 

Her voice was not her own, that much was plain from her manner of speaking. "Galadriel spoke to you," it was not truly a question. 

"Yes, she did. I do remember a detail I have failed to speak of, she spoke of a Blade of Heaven," the elf was mute. "She said that I could wield it but I could not. Do you know what she speaks of?" He shook his head. "Alas, riddles are destined to remain riddles, unsolved by my mere mind." 

The silence that filled the room was soon broken by a rasping on the door. Legolas looked up. "Who calls?" the elf inquired.

"It is merely me," Gandalf's voice floated out. "Someone beckons to see Usagi." The elf stood up and approached the door, opening it wide. The wizards entered bearing a black cat with a golden crescent moon upon her forehead. She immediately leapt from the wizard's arms and dashed to the golden haired girl sitting upon her bed. 

"Serenity! Serenity! It has been so long! I have been searching for you," the cat ran up upon the bed and perched in front of the girl who stared at the cat curiously. "Serenity?"

"It appears Galadriel is not the only one who beckons me with the name of Serenity. Hello Luna, how long it has been," the golden haired girl scratched the cat behind her ears. "And what of your human-" she doubled over for a moment in pain, grasping her head in her hands. "What demon…fights me?" she questioned herself in a pained whisper. Her eyes flickered from the cat to Legolas for a moment and her breathing soon eased. 

"Legolas…what is this? She's so cute where did you find her?" Usagi ran her fingers beneath the cat's chin. 

The cat did not purr happily but stared at the girl curiously through garnet eyes. "Serenity? Is this some sort of joke?"

"She spoke!" Usagi squealed, leaping away from the cat a bit. "Where did you find this? Another one of your companions?" 

Luna sat back, staring at the girl. "Serenity…what manner do you speak of? I have been searching for _you_. The crystal…Gandalf said you spoke of a crystal in your dreams…"

The golden haired girl immediately paled. The crystal…her dreams. Tears filled her eyes and she turned away gazing intently out the window. Everything seemed impossibly quiet. "I…the crystal…I…I didn't want to take it but he made me. I didn't want anyone hurt…I never wanted to hurt anyone…" Her voice lapsed into silence. Luna stared at her charge gravely.

Her small head turned to the elf standing by the bed, not too close and yet not too far. "What have you done to her?" she hissed at him. "What have you done to my princess!" her voice was no longer inquisitive and kind at the change in her mistress. 

"I have done nothing to harm her." 

"I don't believe you!" she shrieked leaping to the ground, glaring up at the tall elf. 

Usagi hastily wiped her eyes. "No…it was not him. No one has done anything but myself."

"Princess…" 

"No!" she shuddered for a moment, wrapping her arms around herself. "Just leave me alone."

Legolas turned on his heel without thought, and soon Luna followed the tall elf, casting a glance back at the girl before nudging the door close. She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, feeling a sob threatening to tear through her throat and rack her body. She shuddered for a moment, feeling entirely cold, cold that nothing could warm. "You're regretting it," a voice hissed at her, wrapping around her like a cloak and freezing her in her place. "Why?"

"I never wanted to touch the crystal, it was not my choice!"

A long hissing, almost laughter filled her ears. "And yet it was entirely your choice. I did not force you to take that crystal, it was entirely of your own choosing."

"Liar! You made me. You sent me those visions, shed all that blood. Why? Why me?!"

The hissing ceased. "You hold more power than you think. It was most certainly difficult to break you but I did," his voice was satisfied. "But you were the perfect choice. You'll know why soon enough…child." The coldness fled from her body and she sat there, feeling warm silent tears trail down her face. "If only I could have two…" the voice whispered around her. She shuddered and hid her face in her hands. 

"What have you done to her!" Luna shrieked at the people gathered in the family room. "What have you done!"

"We have done nothing to harm your pri-" Gimli began.

"If not you, then who?!" the cat leapt in front of the dwarf. "Who would do anything to harm her?"

"Sauron," Legolas stated. The cat paled…if it was possible. "He tormented her dreams for quite some time." 

It was then Aragorn entered, rubbing his shoulder a bit as if it was in pain. A yawn escaped his lips and he froze as he heard the unfamiliar voice. Peering into the room, the ranger stared at the cat perched in front of the dwarf, anger shinning brightly in her eyes. "What is this? A cat that speaks?"

"It is Usagi's cat, Luna fears greatly for her charge," Legolas replied. 

The cat curled up for a moment. Sauron…she didn't think it was possible for him to return. The Queen had sealed him long ago, sealed him into another world away from Earth. "Why?" she sat up. "Why would he come back?" she questioned. 

"What do you mean…come back?" Gandalf questioned. 

"Sauron was…sealed many years ago, before the planet's rebirth. Queen Serenity sealed him away with…" her voice drifted away and she began to speak in Japanese. Her words ceased for a moment. "Serenity…doushite ka?" her voice was filled with misery and sorrow. "Ohimesama…" 

"The…woman from my vision spoke of something similar. Something of a Silver Millennium," he said the last words carefully. "It was a reign destroyed by great evil. How…I do not understand all that has occurred. Why has Usagi been forced into this web?"

"Serenity-hime…has more power than you would know. The crystal…" 

The door to the bedroom creaked open and Usagi peered out, her long golden hair disheveled, tangled and knotted. She stared at her companions, all who had her eyes on her in response. She took a moment to rub her red eyes and face. "Legolas…may I…may I speak with you for a moment?" she questioned softly. All conversation froze and all eyes fell to the elf. He rose from his seat and followed the girl into the room. She slowly shut the door and rested her back against the door. The elf stared at her expectantly. "I'm so scared," she whispered, her voice broken and cracked. 

He stared at her silently, listening to her words intently. Why would she speak to him of such things? Why not another such as Gandalf who was most certainly wiser or…his mind was silenced as she continued. "I don't know what to do…there's a demon living inside of me, I killed so many…" her voice trailed off. "And I…it's too much! It's all too much. Why me? Why pick me out of everyone on this stupid planet. It was just a normal day and…" her voice faltered for a moment. "I'm a demon, a monster. I should…I don't know what to do." She felt a sob tugging at her throat but swallowed it hastily. What was wrong with her? She mentally slapped herself. "I'm…I'm sorry for all the-"

"Do not apologize," he replied firmly. She said nothing, gulping air to rid of the sobs and tears threatening to spill forth. "None of this was of your choosing and you need not be strong." He slowly reached his hand out and rested it upon her shoulder. She froze, her breathing ragged in her throat. "You stand not alone but surrounded by those with helping hands. You never stood alone, so do not shoulder your burden by yourself." He gently lifted her chin so she could see his eyes. "We are willing to aid you." 

She opened her mouth to say something but it came out as a sob. She immediately bit her lip and her body shook with unshed tears beneath his hand. Usagi slowly raised her hands and covered her face with them, sobs racking her body. His arms slowly and cautiously wrapped around her in an embrace, pulling her close against him. She clung onto him, her fingers grasping his shirt tightly. "Why?" she managed to choke out. He didn't answer her question, letting her sobs dissolve into his shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt. "Why was I…" her voice dissolved into her tears.

He gently ran his fingers through her long hair, untangling the strands as he went. "You are stronger than you know, Usagi," he whispered into her ear. Her sobs immediately froze. She stared at the elf with wide ocean eyes, questioning with silent questions, her body shaking from sobs and silent fear. "Another person may have stumbled and fallen already but you," he paused for a moment, letting his slender fingers drift across her damp face, "you continue upon this path, walking onward without a glance back whether you know it or not. Do not deter now Usagi. Only you could do this."

"I still don't-" her words were instantly silenced and her eyes widened as his lips were pressed upon her own. Her fingers clutched his shirt tighter, her knuckles white. Her eyes watered as his lips touched her own, warming her as the embrace she was wound in. It was a moment of heaven, her troubles disappeared as the wind swept them away and her mind was calmed. She jerked away from the elf suddenly, a pain clutching her heart as she did. His lips immediately searched for her own, his hands grasping her arm. "No," she stumbled away from him, her back resting against the door once more. "We…you…I can't." He stared at her, his eyes solemn. "I'm…no. After all, I'm a demon possessed by the monster you all hate and despise." Her hand clutched her shoulder. "You most likely…hate me," her voice broke off and she bit her lip and closed her eyes. 

Legolas said nothing, his eyes watching the golden haired girl. "You speak not the truth. I do not see the demon the torments you. I see you Usagi."

"It's not possible," she turned her back to him, resting her head against the door. "You _have to _hate me! I'm evil itself, I caused all that blood and…" 

"It is up to me whether I hate you or not. Do you remember the dream you had the night prior," the girl was silent. "Galadriel said that a Blade of Heaven resided within you. You are our hope, a light within the darkness, a blossom among the thorns, a heart of kindness and love where-"

"Shut up!" Usagi shrieked. "Leave me alone!" she flung open the door and stormed from the room, leaving the elf staring in her wake. The other room where the others had been speaking silenced immediately at the girl's sudden outburst. She stared at them and ran to the door, opening it, leaving it to slam shut as she ran from the apartment. She immediately found herself upon the street, rain beginning to fall upon the ground as night spread upon the city. She stood there for a moment before running up the street. She heard someone shout her name behind her but ignored it, her golden hair falling in her eyes, wet and soaked as she ran. Thunder blurred her sobs and eventually she was standing in a park, staring at the fountain, the rain splattering the water already in there. 

Her blue eyes stared at the fountain. "Doushite ka?" she questioned softly. 

"Usagi-chan?" she spun around at her name.

"Mamoru-san…what are you doing here?" she questioned in Japanese. 

"It's raining," he replied, stating the obvious. "Are you going home?" he held an umbrella over his head, not offering it to the sopping wet girl. 

"Iie…I was taking a walk and…Mamoru-san, could I go home with you. I don't want to go back to my apartment." 

He stared at her for a moment. "I don't see why not. Let's get out of this rain."

Usagi nodded, following the older man as he led her out of the park. Suddenly a sharp pain filled her mind and she cried out. Mamoru turned to gaze at her, eyes filled with concern. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," she gasped out clutching her head. 

'_Golden crystal,_' a voice whispered in her mind.

~*~

Certainly an interesting chapter. Do review if you have time. 


	7. Awaken

**craza2k: **well I don't know how much of LotR you really need to know for the last chapter, maybe Galadriel's ranting. But otherwise…it's limboisticy or limbolistical! What a strange word. 

**Heaven's Blade**

Usagi moved around the coffee table to sit down wearily on the couch. The water from her clothes was immediately absorbed by the sofa as she leaned into it and she covered her face, rubbing her red face and eyes. Mamoru returned soon bearing two warm cups of tea, handing one to the golden haired girl as he perched on the other side of the couch, flicking on the television. Usagi slowly sipped from the cup as she watched the news flash by, unheeded by her eyes. "Daijoubu deska?" Mamoru questioned. 

"Hai, daijoubu," she rubbed her eyes once more. "Just tired," she continued in her native tongue. She curled up on the sofa, resting her empty cup on the table. Mamoru stood up, grasping a blanket from his room and wrapping it around the girl's sleeping form. As he finished draping it across her shoulders a pain screeched through his head, he grabbed his head immediately, sinking onto the floor. After a moment the pain subsided as he closed his eyes. 

"_Golden Crystal_," a voice hissed through his mind. 

"No…I won't give it to you…" he replied, his energy felt drained. 

"_You cannot escape from me…run as you might_," a laugh echoed across his mind. It was not a laugh exactly, more like a repeated hissing or grasping at breath. "_There is…no place for it to hide. I know its every location, wherever you move_." 

The pain fled his mind and he opened his eyes slowly. Usagi slept peacefully, a shadow of a smile across her lips. He stood up, stretching his aching limbs. The news was over, another show on now. He shrugged. How much time had passed? He flicked the television off and wandered towards the door. Casting a glance back at the slumbering girl, he flicked the lights off, disappearing into his room to sleep. 

She ran with all her might, the river was black, the trees twisted and deformed. Unknown creatures roared and screamed around her. The trees reached out to ensnare her, blood dripping off each tree as if it was weeping. The river slowly turned red. A creature screeched and she stumbled for a moment, falling into the crimson puddles. Her knees were stained crimson and she slipped as she struggled to her feet. '_Why do you flee?_' a voice questioned. 

'_Return to us…we shall protect you_.' 

'_Serve us, Crystal._'

'_Run, Blade of Heaven.' _

The trees slowly turned from black to brown, blood still dripping from each branch. '_Menel Hathol_,' a voice cried. She ran as fast as she could, her breathing labored. '_Run…hope…Serenity.' _Her feet ran along the river, the trees reaching out to embrace her, leaves flourishing on each limb. The water became a shimmering blue and soon it was silver. She turned her gaze upwards and slowed her run. A strange misty fog surrounded five elves that stood before her, one with shimmering golden hair. 

She froze, gasping for breath and began to  instinctively bowed. "You need not bow to us, Serenity," the golden haired elf whispered, her voice gentle and kind. She had a strange resemblance to Galadriel, she couldn't help but stare. "I am Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn."

The elf lord beside her made a sweeping motion with his hands and the mist that surrounded the area disappeared revealing as lovely city constructed to mirror nature. "Welcome to Imladris," his hands came to rest by his side. "We have been waiting a long time to meet you, Serenity, daughter of the moon." He bowed and the other elves followed. "Menel Hathol, you wield it once more? Has evil so great truly fallen to the world?"

"Father," a much younger elf lord touched the older elf's arm. "It reaches its fingers once again." 

"Elrohir, he has picked so well, the disaster will be worse than before," another elf that looked similar to Elrohir turned his gaze to his father. 

The youngest elf approached the golden haired girl, she wished to move away but her movements were frozen. She reached her hands out and took the hands of the golden haired girl. "We wish to aid you as we can, but our power has been stolen from us." She released the girl's hands. "Our world rests in your hands Serenity. Your world to stands upon a balance so delicate that an ill choice could bring disaster to all." Usagi stared at her. "We wish to awaken you, Serenity." 

"_Echui_," Celebrían whispered. 

"_Echui_," the other elves echoed. 

She felt something within her, brighten, warming her soul. An image flashed across her mind. Her hair was wound up into mirroring buns, the silver hair cascading across in the wind. She was clothed in a long white dress, a thin cloak was tied at her throat. In her hand she clutched a long silvery crystal blade. '_Menel Hathol_.' Eight shadowy figures stood behind her, all bearing weapons of some sort in their own hands. The silver haired version of herself lifted her blade. "_Cúron!_" she screamed as she ran forth, bringing the blade back for a long sweeping strike. 

Her eyes snapped open. 

"Is Usagi here?" a familiar voice questioned in English. She slowly sat up, peering around at her surroundings. Aragorn stood in the doorway, half blocked by Mamoru. 

"Nani?" Mamoru questioned. Usagi knew the older man knew English.

"Aragorn?" she questioned, her Japanese accent heavy in the word though it usually wasn't there when she spoke English, at least not anymore. She stood up and walked over to the man. "Mamoru-san, could you leave us alone for a moment?" she asked in Japanese. The older man nodded, disappearing away from the room to another. 

"Why are you here?" she questioned the ranger.

He shook his head for a moment. "You disappeared and we were concerned, your cat most especially." 

"She is not my cat," Usagi replied frowning a bit. "Do I have to go back home?"

Aragorn nodded. "The cat is rather worried and Gandalf believes you will be safer from danger in our care. Come, we must leave immediately." 

The golden haired girl did not move and glanced over at the room Mamoru had disappeared into. She was silent for a long moment before she called out in Japanese, "Mamoru-san, I'm leaving now." 

He immediately stumbled out of the room he was in. "Saa…Ja na Usagi-chan." 

"Sayonara Mamoru-san," she followed Aragorn out the door as he led her down the stairs. As they reached the damp streets he turned to the left, back towards her apartment. 

"Why did you leave?" he questioned.

Usagi lifted her head at the question. "I…I don't think I can tell you." 

Aragorn lifted an eyebrow, peering at her. His eyes were filled with something like mirth. She glared in reply. "Oh truly, you do not think you could tell me? I am not blind Usagi."

Her glare became harsher. "And what would that mean?" 

A knowing smile danced across his mouth. "Well…I  know of something I suppose." He remembered the look on Legolas' face when the girl fled from the room. He was an elf but of course but of all the years he has known the elves, he had never seen such a look of bewilderment, fear, and something else. He smiled a bit at the thought and shook his head. Crazy elves. "Well here we are I suppose." He turned, guiding the girl into the apartment complex.   

Together the two went up the stairs and eventually reached her own apartment. When she opened the door, Luna was immediately hissing her anger at the girl, asking a million questions. "Where were you? What were you thinking just taking off like that? Mamoru? Who's he? What have you been up to while I wasn't around? What would your mother say if she knew you left without me with you?" 

Usagi bit her lip for a moment, trying desperately to avoid Legolas' eyes. "I…I'm tired Luna. I'm going to go to sleep now." She disappeared into her room, closing the door shut. Her fingers locked it and everyone heard the sound. 

The cat sighed and curled up on a chair. "If only her senshi were here. Joou-sama, doushite?" she muttered to herself. 

"What are senshi?" Gandalf questioned. 

"Soldiers, the Princess' Soldiers. Defenders of the Solar System. I know where a few are but…they don't remember. The outer senshi remember but of course because they have been guarding from afar. The inner senshi were always young and a bit naïve. I can't awaken them right now but if Serenity would remember and use the crystal to awaken-"

"The crystal?" Gimli questioned. "As in the crystal that summoned Sauron on our heads?" 

"Is it white and does it flower like a blossoming flower?" Legolas asked. 

"The very same, the Ginzuishou," Luna replied with an air of pride.

"Well there we have it! That stupid thing-" Gimli began. 

Luna glared at the dwarf. "Mr. Bushy Beard, that crystal is the most powerful thing in this universe. Queen Serenity sealed away Sauron with it. Serenity has it now because it is passed down through the generations and her mother passed it onto her." 

"Why would Sauron want her to take the crystal?" Aragorn questioned.

"My only conclusion would be that it would activate it. It has most obviously been slumbering for quite some time. He would want it to do something for him," Gandalf looked thoughtful. "But what?"

"Was Sauron sealed into the crystal?"

Luna shook her head. "He was sealed to the Earth. From what you have all said to me, it would appear that he was awakened, made a pretty ring to be sealed to. He got killed but the ring existed so he came back. But eventually the ring was destroyed and your planet went haywire. He would not be sealed to the crystal but someone could always have transferred the object of where he was sealed from the ring to something else."

"To the Gin...Ginzuishou," Aragorn added. 

"Exactly. There is only one thing beside the Ginzuishou that could perform such a task but I…I don't think he would have his memories since the Ginzuishou was not awakened until now."

"Who?" Gimli questioned. 

Luna shook her head. "He died and I don't think he was reborn. Your ancestor Aragorn I am sure." 

"Another reason why you would have extended life besides the fact that Isildur carried the ring," Luna looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Who?" Aragorn questioned.

"His name was-"

"Luna!" two figures materialized in front of them and Aragorn armed himself with his sword as Legolas did with his knife. 

"Stop!" the cat shrieked and leapt from her perch. "Uranus, Neptune, where is Saturn and Pluto?"

The tall sandy haired woman smiled. "Pluto was fetching some stray wanderers and Saturn is still being awakened. The process is slow unless you want the whole world to be destroyed." 

"Luna…Princess Serenity is…how is she?" The aqua haired woman questioned.   

"She is unwell." 

"Where is she now?" Uranus turned her gaze around the room.

"She would not remember you," the cat sighed softly. "She remembers nothing of anything." 

The room was silent. Uranus growled something beneath her breath and Neptune scolded her softly. "What did you mean my ancestor?" Aragorn questioned suddenly. 

"Oh I don't know how to explain it," Luna shook her head for a moment. "If only she was here. I'm awful explaining these things."

"Who was here?" Legolas questioned. 

"Me," a voice said. Soon four figures materialized, three roughly the same height. A tall woman, leaning on a staff carved like a key, with a garnet orb at its top. Her garnet eyes stared at them, a whisper of a smile on her lips. "Luna," she nodded her head to the cat. "The moon is what you can say a gateway to two worlds, mirror worlds but different. They started out very similar, elves, dwarves, and humans. And hobbits." She elbowed the two shorter creatures forward. "I do believe I found these roaming around a bit." 

Merry and Pippin stared at their taller companions. "Hello," Merry stated. 

"Yes, yes enough." The garnet eyed woman shook her head for a moment. "The humans on this Earth was more ambitious I think and more aggressive. In the early stages, the other species were wiped out. On your Earth, they were able to coexist much better. You evolved slower, as you can see from our technology. But you lean more towards magic. Magic and technology, two extremes brought together by the moon which upholds such a balance. 

"Serenity was the princess of the moon, daughter of Queen Serenity which possessed the Ginzuishou at that moment. Sauron eventually threatened this planet, the more technology oriented than your Earth. Eventually Queen Serenity sealed him into Middle Earth. Apparently he has awoken at some time and created the ring to bind himself to it. The combined races of course destroyed him and Isildur took the ring, and so on and so on." She took a moment to clear her throat. "Isildur's ancestor had loved the princess of the moon and got mixed up in the whole thing. He was reborn here so you could say he drew his power from Middle Earth."

"Luna said it was almost as strong as the Ginzuishou," Gimli pointed out. 

"Yes I suppose she did. It shouldn't have awakened after the Ginzuishou but there should be no problem from that. Luna, I have summoned Saturn as you requested," she pushed the small violet eyed girl standing beside her forward. 

The girl was silent, holding a rather vicious looking glaive. "Luna-san, why are you a cat?" she questioned, her voice small and childish unlike the older three senshi. 

The cat chuckled. "The people wouldn't take kindly to my other form." 

"How do you know so much?" Gandalf questioned the garnet eyed woman.

"I am Pluto, guardian of Time and Space. I see all and know all that happens." She turned her attention to Luna. "Where are the other four senshi?" she questioned, her tone serious. 

"They have no remembrance of their place as senshi as of the moment. It is sad, they were the senshi that dealt closer to Serenity. I wish there was some way…" the cat sighed. 

"Perhaps there is. If Serenity could wield the Ginzuishou, she could most likely awaken the memories that have been stored away," Neptune said. 

The other senshi nodded except for Saturn. She was still. "It will take time though, too much time. The darkness is approaching," the small senshi whispered in an eerie voice that seemed not as a child that one would expect but filled with maturity.

"What are we to do then?" Uranus questioned. "We aren't strong enough!"

Luna sighed softly. "If only Serenity could awaken-" 

"What about me?" 

All eyes turned to the bedroom doorway where the golden haired girl stood. Her hair was in a tangled mess, eyes red. "Koneko!" Uranus launched herself at the golden haired girl, throwing her arms around the girl's small body. Usagi let out a shriek of surprise and nearly fell. 

"Who are you?" she questioned, her voice bewildered. 

"K-koneko?" 

Pluto turned away and Neptune stared with wide unbelieving eyes. Saturn was silent, watching the golden haired girl. "Legolas…are these more of your friends?" 

"No," shouted Pippin. "But I am!" 

"Princess," Saturn bowed deeply and was soon followed by the other senshi. 

~*~

Mainly dialect right now but I do believe some action will becoming up soon.  


	8. Memories

**Heaven's Blade**

For a moment, she stared at the four oddly dressed women. Why were they bowing to her? Suddenly she clutched her heart, a sharp pain slicing through it. She coughed, a strangled cough. A concerned voice called her name but she couldn't hear it. She grasped for her chest and froze. It was warm, a light warming her from the inside. The pain diminished and it felt as if it was being lifted from her chest. "Princess!" she thought it was the cat's voice. 

Her eyes slowly blinked open and floating before her eyes was a sword. The room was deathly silent and slowly, her fingers reached forward to wrap around the hilt. "Ittou no Joukai." It pulsated as if it had a heart of its own, as if it was alive. She took a deep breath and drew it close to her body, memories bombarding her mind, all vivid without a detail missed. They were memories of a distant land, with her friends and two of the strangely dressed women. Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei. She remembered them, the same and yet different. 

"Welcome, princess," a voice whispered through her mind, gentle and calming. After a few moments, the memories dispersed, leaving her mind clear. She smiled for a moment and suddenly a pain ripped through her skull, tearing it apart and she fell to the floor. Her golden hair was spread out before her, turning crimson with blood for a moment. The pain intensified and she couldn't hold back the scream of pain. Legolas was immediately at her side, resting a hand upon her forehead and the four senshi were gathered close, watching with concern written plainly in their eyes and stance. 

"_Open your arms to me_," a familiar voice hissed in her mind. "_Embrace me and the pain will disappear_." 

An image flashed through her mind, a city being destroyed, humans running in fear. Dwarves terrified as the mountains collapsed, elves watching their forests burn within a bright orange light. All was overseen by an eye, terrifyingly red, burning into her mind. It was laughing, laughing at all the destruction. "_It will all end, if you accept me._" 

"No," a part of her mind whispered in defiance. It was young and weak but strong enough to fight the hissing.  "I will not succumb to such evil as yourself. Leave me demon." 

The other voice hissed at her once more before leaving her mind, the pain dispersing. Her body let out a sigh of relief and Usagi took a deep breath. Legolas said nothing, his eyes indifferent as he watched her sit up. He did not comment on the short mind battle that had just taken place. She slowly turned her head around, where was the sword? It was no where to be seen. She sighed. Perhaps it was all just a short dream. "What happened?" she questioned.

"Ittou no Joukai," Luna sat down beside the girl, scratching her ear with her hind paw. "Blade of Heaven." 

"Heaven's Blade?" Usagi questioned, surprise in her voice. 

The cat nodded. 

"Where is it?" Usagi cried out, her voice desperate. 

"Gone," Pippin sat down on the chair that Gandalf had vacated. 

"Who are you?" the golden haired girl nearly screeched. 

Aragorn shook his head at the girl's edginess. "Fear not, Usagi, this is another of our friends. This is Pippin and that is Merry. They arrived with these ladies while you were resting." 

Usagi took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the anxiety within her. Her eyes searched the room, all eyes were on her. "What are we going to do now?" she questioned. "What next?" 

"We have the Ittou no Joukai, it will help us greatly to defeat Sauron once more," Uranus stood back to lean against a wall. "Serenity, do you know who Endymion was reborn as?" The small golden haired girl nodded. "Then we have one more piece. If we can awaken the inner senshi then all the power is accessible." 

"Our next step would be to awaken the inner senshi's memories," the other senshi nodded in agreement with the eldest senshi. "Serenity, are you ready to perform this task?" 

"No…I…" the senshi turned her ruby gaze upon the girl. She swallowed for a moment. "What must I do?" 

"I'm so worried about Usagi-chan!" Minako sat at the café with Makoto across from her. The golden haired girl had called them not to long ago, asking to meet them there. Ami and Rei had yet to show up. "When I called her work, her boss said that she was taking off. Usagi nearly never takes off from work and I haven't heard from her ever since…I don't know when! Mako-chan, are you listening?" 

The brunette smiled. "Hai, hai I'm listening. I'm worried about her too." 

The two girls lifted their heads as the café door opened. Ami and Rei immediately walked over to the other two girls. "Are we late?" the priestess questioned, sitting down next to Minako. She shook her head. "It's just like Odango-atama to be late." 

"I'm worried about her," Ami sighed. "She hasn't attended class lately and the substitute teacher wasn't there. She hasn't returned any of my calls either. I hope nothing's wrong. It's not like Usagi to-" her words were cut off as the café door opened once more and Usagi walked in, flanked by three women, a young girl, and two tall men. Their friend was pale, her eyes blank. "Usagi-chan…" 

"Oi Usagi-chan!" Makoto waved to the girl. 

Her eyes held a flicker of recognition, the smallest bit of light in their emptiness. "Minna," she smiled, a fake half smile. "O genki deska?" 

"Usagi-chan, daijoubu ka?" Minako questioned, asking the question that was on all of their minds. 

"Hai…daijoubu." She replied after a moment. "I have to talk to you all. Would you mind coming back to my apartment?" she questioned. They all nodded, getting up, following the small band of people back out the door. Usagi began speaking in hushed tones to the tall dark haired bearded man she arrived with. The younger girls exchanged glances, this was most certainly interesting. Eventually, the mostly silent group came up to the golden haired girl's apartment complex and began to scale the steps to her apartment. 

When they opened the door, the inside was like a circus to the younger girls. They stared at the apartment filled with people of all heights, covered with plants, and the mess that had happened to the golden haired girl's furniture. One thing particularly noticed was the large blood stain on her couch. They watched as their close friend staggered, with some help, to a chair. She sank down wearily to it and a cat jumped up onto her lap. "Good job Usagi-chan!" the cat cheered at the girl.

"I can't do it, I'm too tired," Usagi whispered closing her eyes. "Have Pluto do it," she waved at the green haired woman. 

"Serenity-hime," a violet eyed girl said, "only you can awaken the memories." 

Usagi's eyes snapped open. "I _can't _do it! I won't do it! I just _won't! _Look at where these stupid memories have me? Well?" 

The room fell silent. A very short childlike creature walked up to Usagi. "Miss Usagi, you're strong enough to continue. Just like Frodo was," Merry sat down on the couch. 

"Frodo?" the golden haired girl echoed. 

The rest of the creatures exchanged glances as the women stared blankly, well only half of them. "Frodo," Pippin began slowly. "Frodo was our good friend, the heir of Bilbo. Bilbo had the ring, found it on his journey and Gandalf made him give it to Frodo. Frodo was the one who made it to Mount Doom and destroyed the ring and…" The hobbit ceased speaking, choking on a sob. The other hobbit walked over to his friend and put an arm around his shoulders, muttering some words. 

Usagi said nothing, watching the two hobbits. She turned her head away to look at her friends. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned to see Legolas standing beside her. "You are most certainly strong enough to perform this task." She stared at him, her lips silent and unmoving. Her eyes were blank and cold as she met his eyes. He released her shoulder after a moment and stepped back. "Go ahead Usagi." 

She turned to face her friends. Their eyes were unsure, confused as they watched her stand. She closed her eyes, remembering what Luna told her about calling the Ginzuishou. Soon she felt the warmth of the crystal resting in her hands. The outer senshi gasped and Luna let out a sound similar to a sob. She had never gazed upon it unless it was in her dreams. It was silver, as its name said it would be. It was not quite a flower but like a jewel that would be on a necklace or a ring. But the coloring was not entirely silver. The crystal was tinged with red. 

She closed her eyes once more. She didn't know what to do, but something in her mind seemed to be supplying her with whatever she needed. Her lips parted slowly and the worse began tumbling out. She didn't understand a single word she spoke, it was neither English nor Japanese but something new entirely, something she had never heard before. Soon the crystal began to warm, to pulsate as if it was a living being. It began to glow, she could feel it through her lidded eyes. After a moment, the words ceased and she blinked open her eyes. 

Her friends were staring at her with wide eyes. They had changed, their eyes older and wiser and their clothing was now that of a senshi. Every one of them clutched an object of some sort in their hands. Minako clutched a sword and a chain was wrapped around her waist like a belt. Makoto held in her hands a wreath of oak leaves as Rei held a flaming bow. Ami held in her hands a harp and was gingerly plucking the strings of it. Both Rei's and Makoto's hair had changed, Rei's red, Makoto's green. Minako bowed low for a moment. "Serenity-hime." The other three followed before they all suddenly collapsed on the floor. 

"Minna!" Usagi rushed forward to help her friends but the didn't move. "Minna, naze? What's going on?" she asked bewildered in Japanese. 

"Daijoubu, Serenity-hime," Pluto approached the girl and knelt down beside her. "They are weak from the change and will need a lot of rest."  

Usagi pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "What have I done?" she questioned softly. The crystal rolled into her view, surrounded in a bright red glow. "What have I done?" 

She ran, her feet dancing over the cobblestone pathway. Clutched tightly in her hands was her sword. Sauron had struck. Visions of the princess' broken bloodied body flashed across her mind, forcing her to redouble her efforts. She slid to a halt as she saw the silver haired princess swinging her sword back in front of her, parrying a blow and dancing backwards. Her dress was torn her knees to enable her to move easier. 

The senshi quietly crept around the creature to stand at it's back. Serenity's feet moved to the left and forward, each step a swipe of her blade. It flashed in the pale planet light as she swung it. She let out a cry of rage, stabbing the youma that threatened her. With a scream, the creature fell to the ground. She stood there for a moment before yanking the blade out of the creature's body. She wiped a tiny bit of sweat that trickled from her forehead. "A bit late, ne Venus-chan?" she questioned in their native language.

The blonde laughed. "Iie, just on time," she winked at the princess. "Are you injured?" 

"Iie, I'm fine." 

"Soo ka?" the senshi of Venus reached over and lifted the princess' left arm and turned it around. A long bloody gash ran from her elbow to her smallest finger. "Ano, where did you get this? Not injured?"

Serenity pulled her arm away from the senshi. "It's just a scratch. I'm more than fine." 

Venus grabbed the silver haired girl's arm and tossed her over her shoulder before starting to walk back to the palace. "I know a soldier of mine who said that and fell over dead. I'm taking you back to the palace and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Venus! Iie! You can't. Endymion is still out there! Sauron came here to destroy him. What will Middle Earth do without the human prince?" Serenity struggled flailing her arms and kicking her legs. The senshi grunted as a kick landed under her rib cage. 

"Serenity-hime, forget him. He's married and has an heir already. Your silly childish love with him has to end now," she said, her voice serious and cold. She felt the princess stiffen for a moment and then she let out a sob. The senshi kicked the door into the palace open, startling the soldier who guarded it from the inside. "Get on the outside and stop any who tries to enter! Call for all of the soldiers to block off all entrances, windows and doors. Get to it now!" she barked at the silver haired soldier. He saluted hurriedly, placing his hand on his forehead to contact the other soldiers. 

The senshi reached a windowless room and tossed the princess onto the floor. "Venus-chan…you didn't…you didn't mean it did you? Did you?"

"I meant every single word I said, princess." She took a deep breath and sighed. "It has to end now…but I have a feeling that even if you don't end your silly love for him now, it will end whether or not you want it to. I told you once that this romance was nothing but trouble and our doom is knocking on our doors. Stay here, that's an order." Without waiting for the princess to protest she left the room and slammed the door shut, locking it as she went. 

"Venus! Venus! Iie! Don't leave me in here! Don't leave me!" 

She gently ran her fingers over the strings over the harp, checking that each one was in tune. After adjusting it a bit more she settled its bottom against the floor to flip to a new page of music. "Really, this song sounds no good with the harp," the senshi sat back in the chair. Wait for Uranus to come and have her play it on the piano."

"Just play it, I want to hear how it sounds like."

The senshi sighed and tilted the harp and plucked a few notes to begin before dancing her fingers across the strings, playing the notes. "Honestly, you wrote Flame Sniper for some instrument other than the harp. Any instrument," she muttered. 

"It sounds….nice," the other senshi grinned and leaned back against the wall, listening. 

The senshi flung her fingers over the strings and sat back. "I can't play it. It wasn't made for the harp." Suddenly the conservatory's doors were flung open. 

Serenity bounced in. "Mercury! You're playing your harp! Play a song, play a song for me, please?" she pleaded.   

The blue haired senshi laughed for a moment and sent a slight glare to the other senshi. "As you wish, Serenity-hime," she pulled the harp to her and strummed a few notes before starting off the song of the stars. After a moment, the princess joined in, her voice weaving in between the notes, lifting the song higher. Her words were strong and uplifting, reaching to touch the stars. Her voice slowly drew softer as the song came to an end. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes. "Serenity-hime, that was beautiful," the senshi whispered to her charge. 

The princess laughed. "Mercury! Your harp is much more beautiful!" The princess stared out the window for a moment. "Oh no!" she shrieked, causing the blue haired senshi to cover her ears. "Kaasan wanted me to meet her! Iie!" the princess ran out of the room, lifting her skirts a bit to run faster. 

The senshi slowly drifted her right index finger through the bowl of water and it left a flaming trail of red. She lifted her finger running it from her forehead to her nose, streaking both sides of her face in the now red liquid. She took a breath and stepped back, clasping her hands together, her eyes shut as she listened to the song that slowly filled her ears. It was the song of the stars. They were whispering about her, singing their song into her ears. She could feel the power of the song filling her soul and opened her eyes. 

The song of the stars gave the senshi their power, the more deeply you heard the song, the stronger sorceress you were. Neptune and Uranus heard it more powerful than the inner senshi but Serenity heard it the loudest. It was with her in her waking moments, it filled her dreams but after growing up a bit, she because accustomed to the song and learned to live with it. 

"The song of the stars," she heard the princess whisper. "You summoned it to you?"

The senshi nodded. "To renew the bonds with ourselves and the stars that give us power." 

Without a word, Serenity dipped her hands into the red liquid, turning it silver. She ran her fingers from the crescent moon upon her fore head, down the side of her face to cross and her chin. The silver streaks wound around her neck to her collar bone. She closed her eyes and slowly began to sing the song of the stars. She paused. "Mars, join me. We need the song to give us power soon." The red haired senshi nodded and joined her voice with the princess', feeling the power of the stars reach into her more than before. 

She knelt against the cobblestone path, a blanket casted open with flowers carefully cut spread out within. Her fingers dug through the tangle of flowers, searching for the most perfect bloom with the richest colors. After a moment she pulled one out a bit and cut the stem.  She stared at the flower, inspecting each petal carefully. After a moment she set the flower down with the others. She sat there for a moment before unfolding her legs and standing up. 

She lifted the blanket up and carried it back into the palace. Carefully climbing up the stairs as not to drop her precious bundle, she nodded to the passing guards and people on errands. Eventually she reached her quarters and opened the door. It was filled with flowers, growing in every nook she could find. The balcony was overflowing with plants, many draping over the railing, reaching for the ground below. She froze as she saw the princess leaning over the railing of the balcony, staring out across the horizon.

"Serenity-hime?" she questioned, stepping towards the princess

The princess turned to look at the approaching senshi. Tears streaked her face. "Jupiter," she whispered, her voice broken with a hiccup. "Go-gomen nasai."

"Serenity-hime, what's wrong?" she questioned, leading the princess to a chair. 

"Venus said…Venus said that I must end my relationship with Endymion. I don't want to! I love him!" she cried. 

The green haired senshi gently laid a hand on the princess' shoulder. The senshi agreed that the relationship had to end, and soon. Many people of both worlds despised the Moon Kingdom and thought that it was restraining them from reaching to their full power. The elves understood although they only survived on one of the planets. Serenity's relationship with Endymion could mean the death of the Moon Kingdom. "Serenity-hime," she stared slowly. "The decision is up to you, but you must be wary of the Earthlings. Be careful." The senshi stood and returned to the flowers forgotten on the bed, waiting to be arranged. 

~*~ 

Very uneventful…not much. Boring…I dunno. Kinda slowing down I guess with ff.net all wacked. Oh well. ^^


	9. Gone

**ScorpioNightShadow: **Guess what? I'm supposedly most like Usagi! Well…maybe that thing is messed up…or maybe I really am. ^^

**Craza2k: **I love your story! Keep writing. I really wonder what's going to happen next and how much more will lotr play in the fic, I don't think you ever really gave me a straight answer.

**L-Angel: **I really don't know who Endymion no baka was married to. I'll have to pick a person and I really don't like aimlessly picking people who might play an important role. I wonder what Aragorn would say if Mamoru was married to Arwen…but that doesn't work because the Silver Millennium was destroyed before she was born…I'll think of something. Maybe. Or maybe his wife will remain a long lost secret. 

I kinda realized something when I was uploading the last chapter. Each chapter title works together to make some coherent sense. What a coinki dink! ^^ anyways, take a look…

_Trees _

_Blood _

_Wraiths_

_King_

_Blade_

_Awaken _

_Memories_

I thought of it as something like this: ****

**Trees, **whispering of **Blood **to come

**Wraiths, **shadows of a long gone **King **

**Blade, Awaken Memories** of a time long gone.

Maybe I'm a bit wacked, oh well. ^^

**Heaven's Blade**

Usagi sat beside her friends. They hadn't awaken yet and she was becoming worried, incredibly so. Occasionally, symbols would appear upon their foreheads, shinning for a moment before disappearing. The first time she had seen them, she had panicked and called the other senshi to her. She had not believed them when they said that it was 'normal' and it was the powers within them being awakened. As time passed, the glow of the symbols became stronger and brighter, reassuring her lightly that her friends would be fine. 

Pluto sat beside her, reminiscing of the time long gone. She half listened, not really caring for a past she could not change. Her eyes found only in the softly glowing red crystal. It seemed almost as if it was a jewel instead of the home of a demon. "The Ginzuishou is very powerful Serenity-hime. You must be careful when you use it and how you use it. Especially now with Sauron bound to it. Every time you use it, I'm almost positive that he becomes stronger. Use it sparingly and consult with us before making any decisions with it." 

She nodded absentmindedly. To be a princess. It was hard to believe that she once was one. To think that she was a graceful, lovely, beautiful princess (or so Luna had claimed she was) was nearly impossible to believe. Here she was crazy, clumsy, and certainly not beautiful. To imagine that she would have been queen. She smiled a bit at the thought. Wasn't it every girl's dream when she was younger to be a princess with a dashing, handsome prince? She had thought that it was possible to be a princess once back when she was young and naïve. But she knew better eventually and gave up on that train of thought. She stifled a chuckle. She really was a princess. 

"This isn't a funny matter Serenity-hime," Pluto interrupted her thoughts. "If Sauron is released, it would be impossible to seal him once more. He is much stronger than when your mother sealed him away all those years ago. The power the Ginzuishou is feeding hime is making him stronger."

"I understand Pluto," she replied, her eyes on her Rei's forehead where a red glowing symbol sat. 

"Serenity-hime?" Saturn stood in the doorway, her fuku gone and in its place, a normal set of clothing. "Mithrandir wanted to see you. I think it is more than safe to leave the other senshi alone for a few minutes."

The princess nodded, her eyes still fixed on the symbol. "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." 

The violet haired girl nodded for a moment before turning to leave once more. The golden haired girl gingerly reached out and placed her hand on the glowing symbol. It flared for a moment as did the Ginzuishou. The crystal's coloring grew deeper, glowing red. She could feel its power moving through her body to the tips of her fingers. "Mars…" she whispered softly. The power was calming but beneath its calm exterior, it felt dark and evil. 

Pluto snatched the girl's hand away and the crystal ceased glowing as the symbol disappeared. "Serenity-hime! What did I tell you about using it?" she questioned, her tone hard and most certainly unhappy.

"I think I can make my own decisions once in a while. I'm not a baby and I'm not as stupid as Serenity was so don't call me that anymore," the golden haired girl snapped before standing up and abruptly leaving the room. 

The older senshi watched stunned as the former princess left. She most certainly had not been expecting that response. Was Sauron affecting the princess herself or was it just the crystal? 

Usagi let out a grumble of frustration as she walked down the hall. She didn't like how Pluto was treating her as a child so often, but for some reason, she reminded her of someone. She paused in the hallway thinking, long dark green hair. Her employer fit that description but Pluto had ruby red eyes, not deep violet. She shrugged and continued walking to the sitting room where her disarrayed furniture, beaten, bloodied, and torn (the hobbits were a bit too curious) seated three senshi, and all the creatures and people from Middle Earth…somehow. She stood off to the side, not wanting to make any of the five seated on the couch move, with the two hobbits sitting on either arm rest. 

"You summoned me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow to look at Gandalf. 

"Hmm…suppose I did," he muttered to himself. 

"So what is this all about?" she demanded. 

It was Uranus who cleared her throat. "Serenity-hime, we have awakened all the senshi at this time…we are no doubt a pinnacle of power, but for some reason Sauron has not struck and Endymion's reincarnation has not been drawn to us yet."

"So…?"

"Do you think that you have met anyone who has stirred a feeling in you, beckoned you to him?" 

She closed her eyes thinking for a moment, a beckoning feeling…Mamoru. That time when it was raining, she heard the words 'Golden Crystal' whisper through her mind and it awakened the strangest feeling within her, a mix of longing and power…and something else. "Perhaps so…" 

The room was silent.

"But he isn't the only one who causes such a feeling."

Every head snapped up and all eyes were fixed on her. "But you need neither name." She turned to look at the three senshi in the eye, before glancing at Gandalf. He nodded to her. 

Legolas watched the girl carefully…there was something about her tone that seemed different and familiar…

"No one needs to pry within my business. What I choose to do from now on is none of your concern. I have chosen this path and I have chosen to walk on it. I will walk on this path alone to rid of Sauron," Usagi said, her voice full of authority and power, different and older. "I told Galadriel some time ago that I myself will face the dangers and risk no other lives. Many have died…whether it be dream or naught. I will find a way from hither on to battle this evil. None need to follow my steps." 

"But I will follow," Legolas said, causing the golden haired girl's eyes to fall on him. They were calm but a bit bewildered. They masked any emotion that she would have been feeling, a gaze of royalty. "I would follow you unto the ends of the Earth, Princess Serenity." 

"As will I," Neptune stood up, soon followed by the other two senshi. "We will follow you beyond death as is our duty." 

"And I will serve you as best as I can with my sword," Aragorn tilted his head to the reincarnated princess.

"I with my skill of the axe!" Gimli cried…though lacking to mention that he hadn't found his axe yet.

"And me with my wisdom and magic," Gandalf bowed his head to the golden haired girl.

"And I with my wit!" Pippin cried.

"And I Meridoc will follow you as I followed Frodo," the other hobbit made a scene with his bowing. 

Usagi said nothing staring at them all. "Then you may follow me to death."

"The death we will go," Legolas met the girl's gaze. 

She turned her eyes away and held out the crystal in her hand. It was bright red. "I warned you as I could…but I suppose there is nothing that I can do." 

"Serenity-hime," Luna spoke up for the first time. "You have awakened everyone's power but your own. Do you wish to awaken your powers? This I can aid you with." 

A burning pulsating in the back of her mind told her then immediate answer. "I fear to Luna…for I feel that I will awaken more than my powers." 

'_Awaken me!'_

The voice that had burned through her head was mixed, neither hissing nor a gentle calming whisper. She was frozen, this decision could be disastrous. Somehow she knew that she might not only awaken her own powers but that of another's whether it be good or evil. She stared at the crystal in her hand. Which one would she awaken? What disaster would she bring about? She wouldn't know until she tried. Perhaps she could awaken what good was within her body to combat the demon that resided along with it. Her fingers wrapped around the crystal. Perhaps…"Perhaps I shall make the attempt." 

The cat leapt from her perch at Saturn's side and when her paws touched the ground, she transformed into her human form. Her long black hair cascaded behind her in waves, her dress yellow and black. A crescent moon sat upon her forehead, matching the one that Serenity had. "Take my hand's Serenity-hime." 

Usagi did as she was bidden, listening to Luna's soft comforting voice. "And repeat what I say." Usagi nodded. "Moon..."

"Moon…" she repeated. 

The advisor froze momentarily. Which form should the princess take on? Which one did she need the most? Her mind went blank. Eternal? Crisis? Cosmic? Crystal? Prism? Her mind went blank. She couldn't decide which but Usagi decided for her.

"…Eternal Make _up!" she cried._

The Ginzuishou flickered for a moment, turning its true color of silver before turning back into an angry red, burning like flames. The transformation began and her outfit changed into that of a senshi. Long white wings stretched out behind her and then the golden haired girl collapsed forward with a scream.

Pain tore through her body, ripping her apart from the inside out. Her mind split, screeching in pain. The transformation reversed itself and repeated itself over and over. Her body felt as if it was being torn into two, four, eight. The pain refused to cease, stretching on for what felt like minutes or hours. The crystal darkened in color and then brightened. Everything was indecisive, wanting to be one thing but another, wanted to be together but in pieces. 

Two hands grasped her shoulders steadying her and over and over she heard the words, "Serenity, Serenity." Slowly she felt the pain ease, her body and mind slowly pulling itself back together. Finally she screamed and the pain ceased. A gray cloaked figure stood before her and after gasping for her breath she looked up and screamed. 

"My dearest Usagi…all your battles for naught," it was the hissing voice that had tormented her dreams for so long. She began shivering, half in fear, half in remembrance of the pain she had just felt. The gray clocked figure knelt down in front of her, his glowing red eyes drilling themselves into her own ocean blue ones. "And yet look at you, shivering in fear of me. Am I truly that cruel to you?" He laughed and it wasn't his hissing laughter, it froze everyone in the room where they were. A shudder passed through the room as Usagi's shivering worsened. "I know we will meet again. But are you willing to fight me?" 

His hand reached out and touched her face causing the golden haired girl to scream. A silver line appeared on her face trailing from the center of her forehead, down to her chin where the two lines crossed and they trailed down her neck to disappear beneath her shirt where they would end at her collar bone. "The power that bleeds from you," he smiled at her before pressing his lips to her forehead.

It was cold, so very cold. Her whole body froze and her back arched in pain as if life itself was being sucked from her body. The silver lines disappeared and the cloaked figure leaned back. "So wonderful you are," he grinned at her before standing up picking up the Ginzuishou as he stood. 

"Menel Hathol…" Usagi whispered, her voice broken and shaking, "han…tortho………nîn megil……gurth."

"No, I don't think so," he replied. "Farewell…Serenity," he said…and disappeared. 

As soon as the figure disappeared, the room was released from its frozen state. Usagi shuddered and her body toppled over onto the floor. She laid there as Luna huddled over her body, tears staining her face. "Serenity-hime…Serenity-hime, sumimasen."

"Dai...jou…bu…Lu..na," the golden haired girl choked out. The queen's advisor gently stroked the girl's golden hair. "I...was……weak." 

Neptune knelt down beside Luna. "The Ginzuishou is gone," she whispered to the black haired woman. "Serenity has nothing to draw her power from now." 

"I know…" Luna whispered as another tear trailed down her face and she sniffled a bit. 

"_Uso!" A new voice cried out. _

"Mars!" Uranus cried. 

The red haired senshi stood in the doorway, the other four senshi (Pluto included) behind her. "There is still the Song of the Stars. Serenity drew her power upon that before the Ginzuishou. All is not lost." 

"The pain that I have caused her…" Luna whispered. 

"Daijoubu…I still live," Usagi stared into the worried eyes of her mother's advisor. 

"Let me take her for now," Legolas knelt down beside the golden haired girl and gently lifted her up. "He must have taken much of her strength...and should rest."

No one said anything as he took the girl into her room. He closed the door behind him before tucking the golden haired girl into the bed. He sat down in the chair beside her bed, waiting for the girl to say something first since he knew there was only one thing to say between them now. 

Silence filled the room for several minutes as the girl gathered her remaining strength, turning her burning blue eyes to look at the elf seated beside her bed. "It was you wasn't it?" she questioned, her voice soft and weak. He leaned closer to her to hear her better. "You called me away from Sauron didn't you?" He nodded slowly, silently answering her question. "It was you too…all those years ago," her voice was content if a bit faraway.

He said nothing. 

"You've been silent for so long. When did you remember?" 

"When I first met you," he replied.

"I was a fool."

~*~

I was sooo bored today! But I guess you all got lucky and get to read another chapter of this fic. Well…that was interesting and I think I'm getting an idea of where I'm going in this fic…hopefully so. I hope people are still reading this and not everyone has decided to drop off the face of the planet while ff.net was down. Maybe some of you should review and if no one is using ff.net anymore, tell me so I can update on my site…if I ever update my site. But that's ok…that thing is kinda rotting right now. Maybe if I get a hang of that header/footer thing I'll actually work on my site…


	10. Sing

**Kawaiibaka: **I got the DVD…not good. I sit in front of the comp reciting lines with the characters…:sigh: now for the uncut version. AHHHH!!!! More more more more! (they said that Gimli fell in love with Galadriel silly Gimli) I got confused at the end of your review…a LotR/SM crossover! Go kawaii-chan! (or do you want to be called baka-chan [I thought it sounded mean])  

**Trees, **whispering of **Blood **to come

**Wraiths, **shadows of a long gone **King **

**Blade, Awaken Memories** of a time long **Gone**.

**Sing **again singer of the stars

**Heaven's Blade**

He sat there watching the golden haired girl sleep, her hair wrapping around her in what seemed like golden sunlight. It had been so long ago, lifetimes ago it seemed. He dimly wondered if anyone else knew…but he didn't care. All that mattered was that she remembered. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt a soft calming dream coming from her sleep. He took a look to see what she was dreaming and drew his hand away. It wasn't his place to pry into her dreams, unless they were bothering her. But troublesome dreams would most likely never come again. He slowly let himself drift into a dream filled slumber. 

"Prince Adair, may I introduce Princess Serenity."

The silver haired princess curtsied as she was introduced to the prince. He in turn bowed low, his forehead nearly touching the ground. Luna oversaw this carefully. "It is my pleasure to meet you Lady Serenity."

"Thank you Luna," the princess looked at her mother's advisor a bit dismissively. "I do believe that I will be able to hold a conversation with Prince Adair." The black haired woman looked at the princess and she in turn gave her a look before turning away. When the advisor was out of earshot, the princess let out a sigh. "My goodness, I do believe she stalks me for my mother or maybe it is some sort of entertainment for her." 

The prince gawked at the girl for a moment. He didn't think that the princess of the moon would be so frank with him. "Now where are you from?" she questioned the slightly older boy (or at least he appeared slightly older).

"I am from Earth, my father rules one of the more minor countries," Adair replied, somewhat surprised that the princess was talking to him at all. 

"Truly Earth?" her voice was filled with wonder. "Earth is most beautiful, very lovely I believe." 

"Honestly?"

"Truly," the girl giggled a bit. "Now I do wonder why my mother is so fixed on finding a suitor for me. Must I be married off so soon? It isn't as though I will wither away in a few days." She sighed. "I could have sworn that my mother's advisor has been trying to introduce me to _every _male in this room, whether he is of eligible marrying age or not. So desperately annoying." She dragged out the word "desperately" a bit dramatically and smiled at the boy. "Does any of your father's advisors do that to you?"

"My father does," he replied, it was rather boring conversation but the way the princess phrased everything made it a bit more interesting. 

"Truly?"

"Honestly."

The girl laughed at that. "Truly…?" she teased and grinned. He couldn't help but grin back at her. 

"Lady Serenity is that you?" an older man peered at the silver haired girl. 

"Endymion!" she jumped a bit and he smiled at her. The prince momentarily forgotten she turned her full attention to the new comer. "Endymion how do you fair? How is your land?"

The older man smiled at her. "Never mind all that political nonsense," he waved his hand as if to rid the air of the questions the girl asked. "Would you like to dance?" 

"I would _love _to dance Endymion." 

He watched as the princess was ushered away by the king. His eyes watched her. Politics of the court. He found her later that night, standing in a secluded part of the ballroom, where most of the noise was blocked out. She was staring out the window at the sea that lapped at the base of the palace. It was night already and in the sky one could see mirroring orbs of blue and white floating among the stars. "Is he your fiancé?" he questioned and the girl jumped a bit. 

"Eh? Is who my fiancé?" she questioned, her eyebrows creased a bit. The boy looked slightly familiar. 

"Endymion, is he your fiancé?"

Her eyes widened a bit. "Endymion is married already." She paused. "Pardon my rudeness, have we met already?"

"Yes…" he replied slowly. "I am Prince Adair from Earth." 

Adair…Adair…the name sounded remotely familiar. Suddenly it clicked. "Oh you were the one I was complaining about how Luna was introducing me to everyone." She grinned. "I do truly remember now. No wonder you haven't heard of Endymion. He is an Elfin king on Arda. But it is truly all right for not much information is known of the other sister planet on ones home. The people of the moon are always exposed to too much in my eyes." 

He nodded slowly. His father never spoke of Arda much, though he had conversed with several from the sister planet. "But Endymion is the name he is known as from the moon. Varimbar or something of the other is his true name." He gave her a confused look. "We don't use elven names on the moon really." She shrugged and walked over to the window, motioning for the prince to follow. She pointed to the left. "That is Earth," and then pointed to the orb floating on her right, "and that is Arda." 

 It was beautiful. Truly wonderfully entirely beautiful. The blue orbs, wrapped in white. Peaking out from below were the lands of each planet. Deep greens, browns, beautiful. The world swirled up in one orb of hope. He could barely find the words for it. "Beautiful," he breathed. The silver haired girl smiled at him. "Beautiful, utterly beautiful." 

Mars set before her a bowl filled to the brim with water. She slowly let her index finger stir the water and as she pulled it through the water, it left a flaming trail of red. The senshi lifted her finger running it from her forehead to her nose and then streaking both sides of her face in the now red liquid. She took a breath and stepped back, clasping her hands together, her eyes shut as she listened to the song that slowly filled her ears. It was a beautiful song, uplifting and rich in music. Wonderful to listen to, comforting the mind. 

Usagi dipped her two fingers into the water, turning it a rich beautiful silver. She ran her fingers from the center of her forehead, down the side of her face to cross and her chin. The silver streaks wound around her neck to her collar bone. As soon as she pulled her hand away she felt the lines appear on her whole body to the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt empowered, rejuvenated. A crescent moon fell into place on her forehead where she had started the lines. The song slowly filled her mind, blotting out all possible thought and she knelt down beside the senshi of fire. 

One by one, the rest of the senshi dipped their fingers into the bowl and traced their lines of power starting from their foreheads. When they were all kneeling, Usagi slowly began to sing the song that they all heard, enabling those who could not hear the song to hear it. Pippin felt tears flood his eyes, it was unearthly, beautiful, majestic, enchanting. He clung to Merry's hand, watching as his hobbit friend let tears stream down his face unchecked. He was captivated by the music he heard. 

Legolas watched Usagi as she sung, her voice strong and incredibly beautiful. After hearing his share of singers, he concluded that Usagi could most likely out sing Galadriel and Arwen or most any elf. "Beautiful," he heard Aragorn whisper under his breath. Beautiful was an understatement, the elf thought. 

After several minutes of singing the song, Usagi slowly drew the unending song to a momentary close. Gimli cried out for the girl to continue but he was ignored. Slowly the lines of power on Usagi's body faded away and disappeared, the other senshi following. She pulled herself to her feet and picked up the bowl, now filled with dark green water. After a moment the water disappeared and she handed the bowl back to the red haired senshi. Her eyes had changed, now glowing a strong blue. "Do you hear her? The Queen of the Stars sings the Song of the Stars. Sing Varda," she commanded. "Sing for Arda." 

"Varda?" Pippin echoed in question. 

"The Lady of the Stars, she is known as Elbereth by the elves of Middle Earth."  

"The Valar who reside in the West," Gandalf supplied for the hobbit. 

"Enough of the Valar," Pluto stepped up to her princess. "Have you identified who Endymion is?" she questioned. 

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Usagi turned to face the older senshi. "I think I know who he is."

Venus exchanged glances with the senshi of Jupiter. "We must protect him as best as we can. The golden crystal is most important now. If the second dark lord retrieves it from him then his power would be nearly unstoppable," the golden haired senshi sighed. "It will already be a difficult battle." 

"I think it is best if we stay close to the princess though," Mars said. "You don't know when Sauron wants to be rid of her, whether or not she has the Ginzuishou. Serenity-hime is still a threat to him." 

"I feel as though we should not be discussing such things here. Serenity-hime will be able to fend for herself and we will know when she is in danger," Saturn undid her transformation. "I want to return home now. Papa would be worried about me if I was missing for so long," the senshi of death and rebirth disappeared suddenly. Soon the other senshi began disappearing leaving Usagi alone, ocean eyes burning bright with power. She swayed slightly. 

"Princess?" Luna walked up to the golden haired girl, she was a cat once more. "Are you all right?" 

"Of course I'm fine," she bent down to pick up the cat. "I feel…dizzy." The girl fell onto her side, her golden hair sprawled out about her in coils. 

"Serenity-hime!" the cat cried. 

Legolas moved to take a step towards the girl. Something pulling at him caused him to stop, dropping to his knees. Something beckoned to him, calling for him to close his eyes and he could not resist. "Usa…gi." 

"Adair," Serenity sat on the grass, her knees drawn up to her chin. The prince turned his gaze to the girl. "Tell me of Earth again." 

He smiled at her and she smiled in return. "As you wish, your highness," her smile widened into a grin. "Earth, where my father's kingdom is, is covered in forest. Some of it was cleared away for the castle and city but we let it grow wild and untamed. Back when I was younger, I used to wander around it and one time I met this beautiful woman. She wasn't human, in fact I think she was…what you call it…an elf? Perhaps not. We love the trees you see…"

*~*

He quietly slipped through the palace. If he was caught now…he didn't know what would happen. He was too far away from his quarters and the fact that he had gotten lost (and what would a prince be doing out this late anyways?) would not be a probable excuse. He came to the door, the light within still on. What was she doing awake? He paused in front of the large double doors, the white material craved with gold, scattering crescent moons mixed together with ivy about. He paused and then knocked on the door softly, waiting a moment. When no reply came he knocked harder. Several moments passed and he swung the door open. He stepped in, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Soft singing filtered through and he stepped towards it, walking through the white washed sitting room. He paused where a silver curtain divided the bedroom from the other room. Taking a moment to find the opening, he slowly pulled the two curtains apart. She sat there beside the open window, staring up at the star filled night. Her long silver hair was undone, cascading down her back, touching the floor, her long white nightgown gathered around her falling to the floor. The rustling of the curtain didn't stop her singing and she continued on, oblivious to his presence. He stood there listening to her 

She slowly drew the song to the close and he nearly cried out against it, but bit his tongue. She turned her head to him. "Adair," she stood, pulling her nightgown to her ankles. "What are you doing here?" she questioned. "If someone saw you here at this hour-"

"Serenity I came to tell you that I leave in the morning," he interrupted her, bowing his head a bit in apology to interrupting her.

"In the morning?" she questioned, her forehead creasing in thought. "But you are not to leave until week's end. Why so soon?"

The prince heaved a sigh. "My father was to be wed to a new wife next week, but they moved the wedding up a bit." 

"Oh," was the only word she could find. His mother had died at his birth and his father was to remarry, apparently soon. "I hope you come hither to visit again soon." 

He sighed. "If only that was the case. I fear that I will not be able to return for some time." 

She walked over to a table with several necklaces and bracelets scattered about. She stood there for a moment before choosing a silver bracelet with a crescent moon crystal upon it. She returned to the boy's side, nodding for him to hold out his hand. She placed the piece of jewelry in his hand and wrapped his fingers about it. "If I had more time then I would choose something better but I fear-"

"It is quite all right," he interrupted once more. She lifted her eyes to look into his. "I fear I have nothing to give to you." 

"I could never forget you Adair," she smiled at him and he felt his lips mirror her own. 

"In a world full of suitors and men being introduce to you, yes you would easily forget me," the prince sighed. "But I do have one thing that I could give you." 

She tilted her head to the side a bit curious. "And what is this gift that you would give me?" 

"This," he whispered and before she could pull away he pressed his lips to her softly. She bit back a gasp but jumped a bit as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into an embrace. His lips gently urged her own to reply to the kiss and against her will, they did. Slowly he pulled away, though a bit unwillingly. Her hands reached out to pull him to her once more but he stepped away. 

"Adair," she closed her eyes. Who knows when she could see him again? 

"Until we meet again, Serenity," and with that he was gone. 

She sat up in her bed, the dream ending. She always awoke like this, sitting in her bed and beside her would be…she turned her head to see Legolas, his chin resting against his chest, eyes open sleeping the way elves do. She couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe it took this long for her to remember, remember who he was, remember all that had happened. Why now? Why until after Sauron had fled her body? No answers but she smiled non the less. It wouldn't have mattered if she remembered or not. Her fingers gingerly reached out, hoping that she would wake him, she brushed her finger tips against his cheek. He stirred slightly, raising his eyes to her for a moment, before dropping them once more. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not. 

She smiled a bit, remembering that time when he had kissed her. She had been frightened, crying, utterly lost. His touch had startled her. She pulled her hand away from his face. "Do not leave," his voice came to her softly, almost as a child pleading for his mother. She froze. He raised his head to look at her. "Please Usagi, do not leave me again." 

"Legolas," she whispered. 

The elf leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers, pulling the human girl close to him. 

~*~

END OF CHAPTER! WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA! ^-^ not much to say. Be wary of ^^ and ^_^ and . in your reviews. They're known to chop off reviews. AND PEOPLE...REVIEW! If you're reading this. Please! My goodness…I seem to be losing readers somewhat. Well anyways…maybe it's because I'm so scary. Until the next chapter! 


	11. Singer of the Stars

**Za Kaze no Nisou: **maybe just a pinch of romance. Maybe or maybe not. We'll see

**Sailor Sun: **cry? Oop?

**SachiNyoko: **I saw one too. I was like "AHHHH! LEGO-CHAN! It's the HE! THE he! My brother stopped me from hugging it. Not only would doing that humiliate me in front of the whole book store…but cardboard is not exactly the same as hugging flesh. All those straight edges and stuff…Maybe they'll let you have it. Or maybe you could order one through the bookstore. I don't know but it never hurt to try.

**L-Angel: **cruel in the nicest way? Did you find some food in your house yet?

**Lilmakochan: **Get married? With a lot of little children? O.o??? I don't know how many more chapters until the end. Maybe a random number from 1-10. No more than 10 I'm sure.

**Rona: **Well I never intended to bash Mamoru into the ground to no end…and I don't think I will either. Mamoru getting bashed to no end is sometimes ridiculous or something. I don't know what I'll do with Frodo and Sam. I have plans for them. 

**Trees, **whispering of **Blood Rain **to come

**Wraiths, **shadows of a long gone **King **

**Blade, Awaken Memories** of a time long **Gone**.

**Sing **again singer of the stars

**Heaven's Blade**

She pulled up the bottom of her long dress to keep the fine white material from being snagged on the small trees of the forest. The mellyrn reached their branches to her as she passed, niphredil cluttering their bases. She ran as fast as she could, her bare feet bleeding from running over the stones as she fled the orcs covering the hills. She cried out as her golden hair was snagged on a branch, long off the paths to Caras Galadhon. The talans were empty, no elves to greet her, aid her. She tugged her golden hair free, taking flight once more. She cried out as she saw an elf running before her, her laughter floating back to the human girl, the smallest sound of rustling being made from her long lavender dress. "Wait!" Usagi cried. 

Soon the trees blackened and died, withering away. She saw elves, a long train of them, all with fair golden hair. Some led horses, some held children, all walked together with tears in their eyes as their once beautiful forests died. She watched, mouth agape, staring. "No!" she cried. "NO!" She ran up to the closest elf. "Go back to Caras Galadhon! Don't give up!"

The elfin woman stared at the human girl before moving again. The line moved once more, momentarily paused by the strange girl. "No! Turn back! Why are you leaving?" she questioned the elves. She shoved some back, all who sadly gazed at the girl and continued forward. "Don't leave!" 

"It is too late, Serenity," the girl turned at the familiar voice. Galadriel stood before her, tears shimmering bright in her eyes. "Middle Earth is dying and it is our time to leave." 

"NO!" Usagi screamed, her voice echoing through the silent woods. The elfin queen waved to the long procession of elves to stop, and stop they did. "You said I walked along this path alone, you said I cannot turn off this path, you said to listen to my heart because it speaks true!" her voice rose into a yell. "I walk my path alone, I have not deterred from my path, I listen to my heart and my heart says Lórien will not be abandoned. Until I die, you may not walk from the path you have chosen." 

The elfin queen stared at the girl before her for a long moment. How could this girl believe in so much when Middle Earth withered away beneath Mordor's shadow? How could this simple mortal human girl have so much hope when elves were being slaughtered on the fringes of Lórien?  It was impossible. There was no more hope. Leaving was the only choice they had. "Serenity, oh Serenity," she gathered the small human girl in her arms. "How can you have so much hope and faith? The world dies around us and you stand defiant still in these dark times." 

"Because there is still light. I love Arda as much as I love Earth. I love Middle Earth as much as I love the moon. There is still light and I can still sing." 

Galadriel stood back from the girl, her face wet and her eyes wide with wonder. "Sing?"

"The Song of the Stars." 

"Elbereth?"

The princess nodded, "And the Sword of Heaven is at my hands to wield. The senshi of long ago have awoken. There is much light and hope in the world Galadriel, do not abandon Lórien."  

"Serenity, you are our light and our hope. It is not yet time for the Great Journey. It is not our time to leave Middle Earth."

"No it is not time for the Great Journey," Usagi nodded.

"Serenity you have given us so much hope in this time of darkness, thank you princess," the elf knelt down before Usagi. The other elves soon followed suit. "Thank you." 

She awoke slowly pulling herself into a sitting position. Her blue eyes turned to where she knew Legolas was sitting beside her bed. His chin rested once more on his chest, his fingers wrapped around hers. She slowly began to pull her hand away from his but his fingers grasped her own tighter. She sighed and laid back down in the bed, arranging the sheets around her, her eyes on the ceiling. It was a strange dream that she had just had. Her forehead creased in thought. What if Middle Earth was being destroyed? The forests were dying and a great shadow was passing over the land. What if she had sent the elves of Lothlórien to their death?

"What ails you dear heart?" a familiar voice gently asked. 

"Nothing, it's nothing," the girl turned her head and smiled at the elf. "Good morning Sir must-rest-oh-so-terribly-much," she teased. She gently tugged her hand away from his. "Come, I suspect there will be much to do today."

He raised an eyebrow and she smiled. Her golden hair fell around her as she crawled out of the bed, stretching to wake her body as her mind was already awake. "I feel hungry, do you feel hungry too?" she questioned, stepping out the room. The elf shook his head and soon followed. 

"O! O! Merry look at this! All these strange people running around. Oh no! Hey! What did you do?" the hobbit sat on the edge of the couch, his eyes wide watching the screen. 

"I did…this!" Merry pressed another button on the remote and Pippin let out an exclamation in surprise. 

Usagi laughed and walked over to the kitchen, shaking her head. Legolas left her side, moving to where Gandalf was perched on another piece of furniture. Aragorn sat next to the hobbits, looking a bit odd in the clothing that was worn in this time and world. Merry and Pippin were dressed in whatever children's clothing Gandalf had thought was practical and appeared not to be a dress (Pippin was clad in a hello kitty shirt and Merry was dressed in Spiderman shorts). "Where is Gimli?" Legolas questioned, idly braiding his hair for the braids had long come undone. 

"Ah the dwarf. He still snores," Gandalf replied sighing. "I'm surprised the orcs never found us back then, with the way his snores are. It is a much of AI YA YA YA YA YA! AI YA YA YA! " the wizard mimicked, nearly yelling and Legolas immediately raised his hands to his ears. "I'm sorry about that Legolas…sometimes I forget you're an elf." 

Usagi stood in the kitchen, peering over the sink to see what Merry and Pippin were watching on TV. In her hands she held a bowl, mixing together the pancake batter. The an advertisement for shampoo flashed by, another advertisement for a game, the news, the weather channel, some talk show, an anime, the news showing…"Stop!" she commanded and Merry stopped flipping the channels. 

The anchor was on the screen speaking rapidly in Japanese. "In Tokyo's industrial area, strange creatures like no other have been spotted. They are incredibly dangerous, killing all in their path. People are advise not to go to work if they work in this area. Scientist have not been able to gather data on these new species of creatures but they are presumed to be a relative of the primates." An image of an orc flashed by the screen and Usagi screamed, dropping the bowl in her hands to the ground. It shattered sending the damp mixture across the floor. 

"Orcs," Aragorn sat up straighter, staring at the screen and the image was gone. 

"In other news…" the anchor continued. 

"Daijoubu ka, Serenity-hime?" Luna questioned, staring at he charge, worry shinning in her eyes. 

"Orcs…was he making them with the Ginzuishou? Has he turned crows and wolves to bend at his will? What havoc can he wreck on Earth?" What doom had he brought into the world? Who suffered? Who laid wounded, dying because she had failed to protect the Ginzuishou? Usagi slowly slid down to her knees. What terror had he brought?

_"Serenity you have given us so much hope in this time of darkness, thank you princess."_

There was no hope left. "Oh gods," Usagi moaned. "How could I lie so to them?" The full weight of what she had done in her dreams hit her. All of the hopes of the elves, of all of Middle Earth rested on her now. If Middle Earth fell, could Sauron spread to the rest of Arda? What if they failed? Who would destroy Sauron then? The elves? "Woe, woe," she breathed, sinking to the floor, heedless of the mush that was there. "What have I done?" she asked. 

"Serenity-hime," Luna leapt down to where the girl sat on the floor. She pushed her nose beneath the girl's fingers. "Smile Serenity-hime." 

"I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish such a fate had not befallen me. I am not strong enough Luna," she ran her fingers between the cat's ears. "I'm not strong enough." 

"You have much strength Usagi," the cat replied. "You have fought and struggled this far. There is but a bit more. An ordinary girl would have fallen long ago." 

"Usagi," Legolas was immediately at the girl's side. "Have you injured yourself?" He helped the girl to her feet. 

"I am fine," she forced a smile to reassure him and Luna rubbed her side against the girl's ankles. 

"Smile princess," the cat said. 

The girl smiled as the elf led her through the mess. "Merry, Pippin, could you cook breakfast?" she asked softly, knowing of the hobbit's love for food.

"Oh sure," Pippin was immediately up and going to the kitchen. "We'll cook second breakfast, need a good start in the day that's what my mother said. Then we'll cook elevenses and luncheon. My grandmother always cooked the bestest luncheons. She would make all these wonderful foods. Oh! and afternoon tea. My mother had this wonder but awfully peculiar tea she would make. Always a bit bitter, but it kept you awake for later. Dinner and supper are very important, can't forget those. We'll cook those and all the meals of the day, now won't we Merry." 

"What ever you say Pip. Remember that time when _Strider_," he put an emphasis on the word. "wouldn't let us stop for second breakfast. Just a bit of fruit would never do. We still had those potatoes from Farmer Maggots crop. And oh! Mushrooms!" Merry exclaimed as he opened Usagi's refrigerator. "Oh look at these mushrooms, Pip! Look at the size of these." 

"They look a bit funny," the younger hobbit sniffed the mushrooms, which were oyster mushrooms. "Smell a bit funny too." 

Usagi shook her head. "Aragorn, could you make sure they don't burn the place down?" she questioned and Legolas gently pushed the girl into her room. "Thank you." 

"Oh!" Pippin exclaimed. "Potatoes!" 

"Sauron," the priestess knelt before the fire. "What form has Sauron taken?" 

The fire flickered, burning a bit brighter, casting shadows about the room. She saw a flickering image of a crow. "What does he see?" she asked.

There was no movement for a long moment, just the steady flickering of the fire. "What does he _see?_" she asked again. The fire leapt alive, leaping from its bounds and quickly spread around the room. The senshi let out a cry of surprise. 

_"You will not see what I see, senshi."_ A voice echoed through the room. "_Foolish girl, your princess will never win."_

The flames leapt alive, trapping the priestess where was. They leapt at the walls, climbing up them, trailing about the floor. A circle was formed around her and she shivered in fear. "_You will never win."_

"JII-CHAN!" she screamed as the flames wrapped around her. 

Usagi collapsed against the floor, pain raking her body as if she was being burned alive. "Rei-chan!" she cried. "Rei-chan!" The pain seeped away and she pulled herself to her feet. She burst forth from her bedroom, eyes bewildered. 

Gimli who had finally woken up turned to look at the girl. "Eh? What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her. 

"Rei-chan. Rei-chan is hurt." 

"Lee-wha?" Gimli stared at the girl. 

"Rei-chan is hurt!" she shrieked and turned to run from the apartment. Aragorn grabbed her wrist and she try to pull it away from him. "Rei-chan is hu-"

The phone rang silencing her immediately. Everyone turned their eyes to it, as it rang. Gandalf stood and walked over to the phone and gingerly picked it up. "Moshi moshi?" he muttered into the plastic object. 

"Jii-chan? Is Usagi all right?" Makoto's voice filtered through. 

"Ah, yes, she is all right. A bit bewildered but no harm done to her. Something about…Rei-chan?" he pronounced the girl's name carefully. 

Makoto nodded though no one could see it. "The temple fire got out of hand. She's at the hospital now. Would you send Usagi here please? To the hospital I mean."

"Yes, sure…just one moment. We'll be there soon." 

"It's the one Ami's mother works," and with that, she hung up the phone. 

Silence filled the room, the occasional beeping was the only sound to disturb it. Her fingers slowly wrapped around the door knob and she turned it slowly, making only the smallest scratching sound. She pushed the door open slowly, quietly stepping in. She pushed the door closed behind her, stepping up to the bed. White sheets were tucked around her friend's bandaged body. A rather thick bandage wrapped around her forehead. "Rei-chan," she whispered softly and her friend stirred a bit. 

"Usagi-chan, gomen ne," she replied, her voice broken and weak. 

Her friend slowly took a seat down next to the bed, reaching over to the table beside the priestess to give her some water. She held the glass up to her lips and she greedily drank from it. "What happened?" Usagi asked after a bit. 

"Sauron…I asked too much of the fire and he reached through the fire to attack me. Oh forgive me Serenity-hime," the senshi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I was careless and forgot his strength."

"All will be well soon, rest now," the princess gently patted her friends hand and waited until her breathing evened out before standing. 

She left the silent room and rested her back against the door for a moment before turning to walk back downstairs. "All will be well soon," she told herself. "All will be well." 

~*~

We'll get a bit of action sometime soon…I think. 


	12. Menel Hathol

**Heaven's Blade**

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and glanced about the orc that laid scattered, dying or dead on the ground. A cool breeze from the water brushed past the weary fighters. "Yosh! This area cleared!" she cried out trying to boast the morale of the disheartened senshi. The loss of one was felt through all. They had been fighting long and hard for so long. The past week was littered with bloody battles, each strenuous and wearing on the mind. Venus sighed as she glanced at her princess. 

Aragorn wiped his blade clean and sheathed it. The two hobbits stood nearby, looking at their Westerness swords, once lost now found. The only weaponless person was Gimli who was armed but with a magical axe rather than his usual. The senshi had combined their powers to form it and now it glittered several colors. Gandalf knelt beside one of the slain orc, Legolas at his side staring at the corpse. The wizard sighed and stood, shaking his head. "They are more beast than orc now, Sauron wields his magic wisely." 

Serenity leaned against the wall gasping for breath. "Serenity, daijoubu ka?" Neptune questioned. 

She merely nodded her head, her voice long gone hoarse and her arm hung limply at her side, a gash running down from her shoulder to wrist from the wound she received taking a blow for Saturn. Blood dripped unceremoniously, staining her once white glove. She shrugged and straightened herself. "We should leave, we can't afford to linger," she whispered. She walked over to Gandalf and nodded for him to stand up and turned to leave the district they were in. Jupiter moved to help her but she shrugged her off.

She flopped down on the couch, a first aid kit laid out before her on the coffee table. She was still alone in her apartment, none of her visitors back yet. She had already washed the wound, the blood drying and scabbing on its own. She rolled up her sleeves, now that she was no longer dressed in her fuku. She pulled out a bandage and began to wind it about her arm like thread on a bobbin. The door swung open and Merry and Pippin immediately fell about at her sides digging through the kit for small band aids to cover the small cuts they had received. Aragorn was washing a cut he received on the side of his face, muttering to himself a bit as he worked. 

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked of the golden haired girl. She nodded and sipped from a glass of water, pausing her work momentarily. "Do you need me to heal your wound?" She shook her head and motioned to her nearly complete wrapping. The white bandage was hidden from view as she pulled her sleeve back over it and sat back for a moment, resting in the couch. Pippin stood walking over to the kitchen and opening up the nearly empty refrigerator.

"Gandalf, when are you going to the grocery store again?" the hobbit asked of the wizard. 

He lifted his bearded head, "The grocery store? Well…I'll see if I have time tonight," he leaned into the cushions of the loveseat and stared at the ceiling. "I suppose we haven't had much time lately to do the normal things we did earlier. With all these orc and strange creatures running about. I wouldn't be surprised if…well no I don't think he is that powerful." The old man shrugged. "We shall see." 

Before long, night settled across the city and the traffic in the streets lessened. Usagi stared at the tv screen that had long been shut off. The black screen stared at her and she reached forward to flick on the television with the remote. A cartoon danced across the screen, something Merry and Pippin had been watching with wide eyes earlier in the morning. She changed the channel to the news, turning down the volume a bit as not to awake those who were slumbering which was everyone save herself. 

She leaned forward once more to set the remote back upon the table, picking up the potted plant that had been sitting on it and lifted it up. The fringes of its leaves were slightly browned from the lack of water and attention. Legolas no longer had time to speak with the plants. She stroked its leaves and listened softly to the voice that began to filter through her mind. "_What ails you princess? Why do you not sing and dance?" _the small plant questioned. 

_"I am weary, my voice has long gone. I cannot sing anymore but you are lonely I see. Legolas has not the time to care for you and is resting. I will tend for you as well as I can."_

_"Thank you princess," _the plant seemed to straighten itself and unfurl its leaves a bit. Usagi wrapped her arms around the pot the plant rested in. Soon sleep fell upon her lashes and she closed her eyes falling to sleep. 

She sat alone in a grove, deep within an autumn forest. Unlike the deep woods of Lothlórien, there was no hint of darkness and ill intent. The soft sounds of birds rang through her ears, bringing a calm she had never felt before. Their soft song lifted her spirits and she felt renewed. Her worries fled from her as she stared into the blue sky that lay above the orange and yellow tree tops. 

"What are you searching for?" Usagi tilted her head to look at the woman standing before her. "You have much and many."

_But my voice is no longer._

"Speak to me and tell me this is so. Part your lips and say the words you long to."

She averted her eyes to the ground. "I have my voice, it remains strong within my sleep. I feel disheartened, without all of the senshi and our course so bleak. How can I protect them if the crystal is beyond my grasp?"

"You fight." The tall elfin woman sat beside Usagi on the stone. A hush descended upon the forest and the sky began to darken. "If not with your voice then with weapons, the _Menel Hathol—"_

"Is gone, stolen from my grasp. Sauron is in possession of it, with the crystal." 

"How? How can he have it? Call it…for—"

"Usagi!"

She sprung to her feet, banging her knee against the coffee table. Merry was beside her, sword in hand. "I'm awake. What is it?"

"Orcs! They're in the downtown area. Ami called us just now."

Without second thought she began singing and transformed, dashing forth from the apartment and flying down the stairs. Downtown. There were lives at risk, so many people. It was midmorning, perhaps almost noon. She redoubled her pace, her singing unfaltering. Behind her she could hear the others plunging after her and she took flight, leaping high into the air and spreading her wings. She could smell them before she heard the screams and sounds of battle. 

Power brewed within her body and she could feel the lines appearing upon her skin, the battle rush filling her veins. She spotted Mercury battling hard, her harp continuously playing the song of the stars and with her voice she was commanding ice to freeze her opponents. She was alone and Jupiter on her way, struggling through a large group of orcs. 

With a war cry, Serenity plunged into the group of orcs surrounding Jupiter, the emerald haired senshi stared with wide eyes. "Serenity-hime, your voice!"

Around her she commanded fire and water, bringing them together to destroy groups of Uruk-hai. It was not long until Aragorn and Gandalf arrived, leading Merry, Pippin, Legolas, and Gimli into battle. Where the other senshi were, she did not care. She could not divert her attention from the battle. She took the sword from the Orc she disarmed and used it to battle the others. 

A cry pierced the air and the battle froze. The orcs turned their eyes to the sky where a dark shadow descended. 

"Nazgûl!" 

The orcs redoubled their effort. A blade cut her back and she spun around to slice the head from the creature. She could feel blood dripping from her wound, leaving her cold. The cry called forth once again and the winged creature descended to the ground, the orcs scattering away from the area, the unfortunate were crushed. 

Her blue eyes saw what was there, who the Nazgûl searched for.

He stood there, clad in black armor with a flaring red cape. In his hands there was a sword, reflecting the sunlight and his blue eyes filled with fierce determination. The Nazgûl dismounted and approached him as he took a fighting stance. Without hesitation, the Nazgûl raised his hand and released a wave of energy killing those around him, knocking the Orcs down and scattering the tall buildings around them. He stood strong.

Bringing his sword back to strike, the cloaked man attacked the dark creature, lashing out. His opponent drew his own weapon, cursed with dark runes of a language long forgotten. The blade glowed bright with a dark light, turning the sun away. He raised it high and before it could strike the man a flying creature descended from the sky driving a bolt of lightning through the blade. It shattered into a million pieces.

With a shriek, the Nazgûl turned to her, the mortal forgotten. He raised his hand to deliver another wave of terrifying energy when she brought the sword in her grip to block it. It shattered in two and the hand struck her throat. She could not sing, she could not summon her powers. She felt the hand tighten, preparing to release the unbound energy that lay within. It would destroy her. Her hand reached out, stretching her slender finger tips towards the jewel in the center of his crown. If only she could touch it, burn it with her fingers, with the rage that burned within her blood. _Menel Hathol._

Her hand glowed and the blade shot forth from her outstretched fingers, shattering the jewel. A cold descended upon her as it flew apart, striking her skin. Soft words filtered into her mind, of life, of loss, of betrayal, words of a lifetime of sadness and greed that tore the body from limb to limb and then freedom.

She took the sword and struck the orcs that descended upon her. Arrows began to fly about her, striking down those who threatened her. Her eyes turned and she saw Legolas placing another arrow to his bow. 

A flicked of light caught her eye and she saw it before he did for his back was turned. A bright blade that was poised to strike, its wielder filled with nothing but ill intent. 

"Endymion!" 

Her voice pierced the battle field and the blow intended for the back struck the arm instead, wounding it but not enough to stop the retaliating blade. As the life sped from the orc's dying body, the others began to flee, disappearing as if they were never there.

"Endymion!" Serenity crossed the distance between them and knelt down beside him, taking his wounded arm into her hands. It passed from shoulder to wrist, slicing it open to see the blood that laid within. "The wound is deep. It would be best if I healed it now."

"Still one to fret over minor things, though there are no harsh voices chiding your actions."

"The times have changed much." She began to sing softly and the wound closed. "Is the golden crystal safe?"

"It is, and you?"

"As safe as I may be at the moment." She slowly stood up and helped him to his feet. 

"Long have the days been since I have lain eyes upon you, only to have the darkness hide you still."

"Time is not to our choosing as much as we would desire it to be." 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers for a fleeting moment. "I choose the time now."

"We cannot for danger still lies close at hand." She pulled herself to her feet before extending her hand to help him. When he was standing, she turned to survey the battlefield. She could hear sirens faintly and her eyes moved to the giant building, naked for all to see what lay within. People stared down at the scene, filled with glass and fallen orcs. Her eyes fell upon Mercury who laid crumpled in a heap, Jupiter beside her. She crossed the distance between them at a run.

"What's wrong?"

"Wounded with a blow to her chest. She still lives."

Serenity knelt beside her and observed the gash silently. Under her breath she began to mutter some words, the wound closed but did not disappear. A slow trickle of blood continued to fall and it would not close anymore. "Legolas, where is Legolas?" she glanced behind her. "Legolas!" she cried. No answer.

"He is gone," Aragorn approached her, a gash upon his leg bleeding profusely. 

"Your leg—" Serenity began.

"It is nothing." 

The sirens came closer and she exchanged a glance with Jupiter. "We must leave. Take an indirect route home, watch your wounds. I will tend to Mercury. Meet back at my apartment."

Without waiting for a reply, she took flight, carrying her friend in her arms. Casting a glance below, she saw Endymion watching her as she turned away from the battlefield. The lights of the ambulances glowed from below, entering the area of destruction.

Gently she laid her unconscious friend upon the couch, the first aid kit wide open revealing a tangle of bandages and ointment. She carefully washed the wound and pulled a knot of bandages from the kit, pulling it apart so it could be used. The news blazed pictures of the destruction upon the screen but she saw none of it, her mind elsewhere. _Gone, gone where?_ She wrapped the bandage around the girl's torso, tying it securely. _Where could he be? _

She picked up Ami and carried her to her room, kicking the door open to enter. Covering her with a blanket, she left the room as the front door flung open and as the others returned. Merry and Pippin returned first, Gandalf and Makoto not long afterwards. After some time, Aragorn returned. "Where is Legolas?" she questioned the Ranger, but he said nothing. 

Night descended upon the city and as Merry and Pippin were in the kitchen with Makoto, Usagi left the apartment on pretense she was going to buy more bandages. It was starless, the night darker then ever. She suspected Sauron had more than a hand to play in that. Entering the store, she quickly purchased a large amount of bandages before making her way to the park. It was dark and cold beyond the gates.

The lamps seemed to give off no light and she followed the path into the forest when it divided. She found him there, a hand resting upon the trunk of a tree, staring off into the darkness of the forest. She didn't have to say anything, he knew she was there but he made no move. Waiting. A heavy silence hung in the air and she could do nothing, would not do anything. She was waiting for his move. 

"Do you love him?"

She was startled, not expecting him to speak. "I—he, he is my friend in this time."

"He loves you in this time."

She had no words to speak against him for she did not know. Was it the memories that kept fueled their feelings in this time? "Do you love me?"

"Do my past actions me nothing to you?"

Usagi chose her words carefully. "The time is bleak and the way forward is dark. I do not know what brings your words to your lips and your actions to your hands, but there is too much uncertainty. It is too difficult now."

"So what I have done means nothing to you."

Pause. "I don't know. I'm confused."

He turned to face her, his eyes seeing her in the darkness. Her vision began watering, the internal mind battle tearing her mind to shreds. Did she love him? Did she love Endymion? Was the past the only guide? She had loved Endymion and never knew if she loved Adair, but her love for Endymion was forbidden. He was married and king of the elves. Everyone condemned her feelings. It was not for her to choose but for her mother. She had a choice. But was it truly a choice? What would happen when they destroyed Sauron? Would Legolas and the others return to Middle Earth? She bit her lip.

She turned away from him and behind her were seven figures cloaked in black, ancient swords drawn before them, prepared to strike.

They had no time to react.

~*~

Updates whenever I get the chance.


End file.
